<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genug by BlackQueen1844</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958396">Genug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen1844/pseuds/BlackQueen1844'>BlackQueen1844</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Jealous John, Other, Sherlock Being Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen1844/pseuds/BlackQueen1844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft ist müde von seinem ständigen Streit mit Sherlock und will einen Schlussstrich ziehen. <br/>Kann der Detectiv noch rechtzeitig eine Lösung finden ohne seinen Bruder zu verlieren?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abschluss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traurig sah Mycroft zu seinem Bruder auf. Was hatte er falsch gemacht. Wieso wurde er so gehasst. Erneut war der kleine Beamte in die Bakerstreet gekommen um seinen Bruder um Hilfe zu bitten. Er wollte nur eine zweite Meinung einholen und wurde mit nichts als Spott begrüßt. </p><p>"Was denn kann die britische Regierung nicht mal das alleine. Ein Wunder, dass das Land noch nicht gefallen ist." Er sah John und Sherlock mit einem Grinsen dort sitzen mit desinteressiertem und verachtendem Blick. Alles was er je wollte, war seinen kleinen Bruder zu unterstützen nie hat er ihn schlecht behandelt und doch hat er das eine was er wollte nie bekommen: ein kleines Bisschen Anerkennung. </p><p>Mit niedergeschlagener Stimmung stand er auf und war wieder der Iceman, so wie er es immer gewesen war. </p><p>"Nun dann verabschiede ich mich, guten Tag" und damit ging er und stieg in sein Auto. Im Büro setzte er sich direkt an seinen Schreibtisch und sah niedergeschlagen auf seine Emails. </p><p>"Sir kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?" fragte seine PA. Die einzige die immer zu ihm gehalten hatte. Er wusste das er ihr vertrauen konnte. Sie hatte es ihm bewiesen durch jahrelange Loyalität. </p><p>"Würdest du mir einen Tee bringen, bitte." Sie bemerkte seine schlechte Stimmung und trat näher. </p><p>"Was hat er diesmal getan?" fragte sie und spürte die Wut auf Sherlock. Wie konnte er es wagen einen so ehren werten Mann zu verspotten weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Er blinzelte sie an und wusste er könnte es nicht verbergen. </p><p>"Nichts besonderes er war sein typisches Sherlock-Ich." Und dann sah sie Tränen in seinen Augen und umarmte ihn. Der stolzeste Mann den sie je kannte, weinte wegen einem Bruder der ihn nicht verdient hatte. </p><p>"Sir es ist in Ordnung er verdient dich nicht." Sie hatte immer gewusst was es ihrem Chef antat sich seinem Bruder zu stellen, aber in diesem Moment realisierte sie etwas. </p><p>"Sir, sie müssen sich Abstand geben. Ich bitte sie, es ist kaum zu ertragen sie so zu sehen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte das er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. </p><p>"Weißt du Anthea, du bist die Einzige auf die ich mich verlassen kann. Ich werde deinen Rat befolgen, Dankeschön." , er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und dann verschwand sie um seinen Tee vorzubereiten. Sie wusste er liebte eine kleine Priese Zucker und die hatte er sich verdient. </p><p>Wieder allein machte sich Mycroft Gedanken. Könnte er einfach so seinen kleinen Bruder verlassen. Er hatte ihm Sinn gegeben nachdem er sich Jahrzehnte lang um ihn gekümmert hatte. Und doch wusste er, dass es ihn irgendwann zerstören würde. So lange war er ein Fußabtreter gewesen, hatte sich verspotten lassen und sah diese verachtenden Blicke.  </p><p>Doch damit war Schluss. </p><p>Sein kleiner Bruder war ein erwachsener Mann und hatte seine Unterstützung in Form von John, Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson es würde ihm gut gehen und endlich hätte er was er wollte, eine Welt ohne Mycroft. </p><p>Mit diesem Gefühl machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit in der festen Absicht nun einmal an sich zu denken. Es würde schwer werden aber sein halbes Leben hatte er sich minderwertig und unerwünscht gefühlt, es war genug. </p><p>Nach stundenlanger Aktenarbeit stand er schließlich auf und nahm seinen Mantel. </p><p>"Sir möchten sie vielleicht essen gehen es ist recht spät und meine Freundin ist auf einer Geschäftsreise?" fragte seine treue PA als er seine Tür schloss. Einen Moment stockte er und sah sie nur an. Doch er musste einsehen das sie keine bösen Absichten hatte, sie wollte ihm Trost spenden den er bereit war zu nehmen. </p><p>"Es wäre mir eine Freude Anthea." sagte er und rief den Wagen. Sie fuhren in ein kleines Restaurant etwas außerhalb. Trotz allem was die Leute dachten schätzte Mycroft eine ungezwungene Atmosphäre. Mit Anthea am Arm ging er hinein und sie nahmen in einer kleinen Ecke Platz. </p><p>"Es ist schön hier Sir, woher kennen sie es?" fragte sie mit warmen Augen. </p><p>"Würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"  </p><p>"Natürlich Sir, was sie wollen." </p><p>"Würden sie mich Mycroft nennen? Selbstverständlich verstehe ich wenn nicht." er war leicht nervös. Sie war das was einer Freundin am nähesten kam und er wollte sie nicht verschrecken. Einen Moment beobachtete sie ihn und schließlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. </p><p>"Es wäre mir eine Ehre Mycroft." und damit  vielen sie in ein kammeradschaftliches Gespräch über idiotische Berater und beschränkte Premierminister. Der Abend schritt fort und sie hatten ein angenehmes Essen. Anthea erzählte von ihrer Freundin und Mycroft von seinen Reisen in alle Welt.  </p><p>Gegenüber an der anderen Seite der Wand saß sein kleiner Bruder mit seinem Freund. Sie waren für einen Fall gekommen, welcher ein Tischtuch und eine vergiftete Frau einschlossen. Als Sherlock seinen Bruder bemerkte traute er seinen Augen nicht. Dort saß er und amüsierte sich mit seiner PA. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte mal ein Lachen aus dem Mund seines großen Bruders gehört hatte und dennoch war das Geräusch unverkennbar. Einen Moment überlegte er ihn zu ignorieren aber das Verlangen zu wissen was los war kratzte unter seiner Haut und er stand auf, dicht gefolgt von einem verwirrten John. </p><p>"Bruder haben sie dich aus dem Büro gelassen?" fragte er in spöttischem Ton. Sofort war Mycroft ruhig und sah zu ihm auf und was Sherlock sah machte ihn unbehaglich. Es gab eine Härte in den Augen des Mannes, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Anthea erkannte sofort wer es war als sie das Gesicht ihres Chefs sah. Niemand konnte diese Reaktion hervorrufen und als sie ihn hörte wäre sie fast aufgesprungen um ihn zu schlagen. Auch wenn es so aussah als könnte sie nur tippen hatte sie doch ein umfassendes Training erhalten, mit mehr als einem Weg jemandem die Finger zu brechen. </p><p>"Wie ich sehe spielst du wieder Detektiv." antwortete Mycroft in dem selben Ton und sie war froh das er auf sie gehört hatte. </p><p>"Bitte Mycroft sei nicht so kindisch." mischte sich nun auch John ein. </p><p>"Sagen sie mir Doktor (sprach er mit voller Verachtung), wie kommt es das du immer noch wie ein treuer Hund hinter meinem Bruder herläufst. Hast du etwas Neues über dich entdeckt?" John wusste sofort worauf er anspielte und wurde rot. Seit einiger Zeit schon hatte er gewusst das er vielleicht doch nicht ganz so hetero war wie er immer dachte. Er drehte sich schnell weg und Sherlock sah ihn verwirrt an. </p><p>"Mycroft hör auf ihn zu ärgern.", sprach nun auch Sherlock wieder und sah seinen Bruder verdorren an. </p><p>"Du hast recht, Anthea Liebes sollen wir gehen, die Rechnung wurde schon beglichen?" fragte er und erhob sich anmutig von seinem Stuhl. </p><p>"Natürlich Mycroft es ist plötzlich schrecklich unangenehm hier drinne." Damit nahm sie seinen Arm und folgte ihm hinaus. </p><p>Hinter ihnen stand ein völlig verblüffter Detektiv. </p><p>Seit wann nannte sie ihn Mycroft, niemals hat er so etwas zugelassen. Was ist passiert. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder so schwul war wie er und seine Assistentin hatte eine Freundin. Wie kamen sie dazu sich zu dutzen. Mit langen Schritten folgte er den beiden um zu sehen wie Mycroft gerade Anthea beim Einsteigen half. "Einen Moment Anthea." und damit ging er zu Sherlock. </p><p>"Kann ich dir helfen kleiner Bruder?" </p><p>"Was ist zwischen euch los?" </p><p>"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angehen sollte." Innerlich klopfte sich Mycroft auf die Schulter, er musste stark bleiben. </p><p>"Sie nennt dich Mycroft!" Stieß er empört aus. </p><p>"Nun falls du es vergessen hast so wurde ich von unseren Eltern benannt." Er legte eine verwirrte Maske auf in dem Wissen was sein kleiner Bruder meinte. </p><p>"Aber niemand nennt dich so außer mir." </p><p>"Nun dein kleiner Freund hat es sich auch zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, ich sollte ihm das abgewöhnen.", überlegte er und sah Sherlock an. </p><p>"Aber wir dürfen das."  </p><p>"Und warum wäre das bei meiner PA anders?" er war nun tatsächlich leicht verwirrt worauf wollte sein Bruder hinaus. </p><p>"Aber wir sind Familie." sagte er mit einer Überzeugung, dass Mycroft fast gelacht hätte. </p><p>"Ist das so Sherlock. Soweit ich mich erinnere ist John nicht gerade eng mit mir verwand und uns beide verbindet lediglich das Blut. Wie kommst du darauf das wir Familie sind?" er konnte sehen wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers entsetzt weiteten. </p><p>"Aber Mycroft du bist mein Bruder." er klang leicht verzweifelt. Mycroft konnte sich sein Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen. </p><p>"Oh ich weiß Sherlock dein so geliebter Bruder." spuckte er mit einer Stimme die vor Verachtung tropfte. Sherlock zuckte leicht zusammen. </p><p>"Hörst du diesen Ton, dieser Ton, mit dem du mir Jahrzehnte lang begegnet bist. Die Verachtung und Verspottung mit der ich mich abgefunden habe, in dem Wissen das ich nur eine Belastung für dich war. Ist es das was für dich eine Familie ausmacht? Das Gefühl man ist nichts Wert nachdem man alles gegeben hat was man hatte ohne jemals etwas zu verlangen." seine Stimme war lauter geworden und er sah wie das Verständnis in seinen Bruder sickerte. </p><p>"Aber, aber wie kannst du das sagen?" Sherlock war sichtlich verstört und seine Gedanken rasten um eine Lösung zu finden. </p><p>"Nun Sherlock, ich habe erkannt das ich nicht länger eine Bürde sein werde. Du hast bekommen was du wolltest ein Leben ohne einen Kontrollfreak von einem Bruder, ich hoffe du findest dein Glück. Ich denke wir sehen uns irgendwann." und damit ging er erhobenen Hauptes weg und stieg ins Auto zu Anthea. </p><p>"Ich bin stolz auf dich Mycroft." sagte sie mit einem echten Lächeln im Gesicht als der Wagen losfuhr. Er dankte ihr schweigend für die Unterstützung und lehnte sich in das Leder. Es war ein kleiner Erfolg. </p><p> </p><p>Sherlock stand immer noch angewurzelt vor dem Restaurant und sah dem Wagen nach. War das wirklich die Art wie sich sein Bruder fühlte? Hatte er ihn vertrieben mit seinen ständigen Neckereien? Nein das waren keine Scherze, nicht für seinen Bruder. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, die Qual die er all die Jahre gespürt hat. Immer hatte er Sherlocks Rücken und nun war sein Vorrat an Vertrauen erschöpft und er hatte ihn verlassen. Ein Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er spürte wie die Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Was hatte er getan, den einen Menschen der ihm wichtig war zu vertreiben mit kindlichen Fehden und lächerlichen Witzen. Er hatte seinen Anker verloren wie konnte das passieren? Er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach verlassen. Er war sein Mycie! Obwohl er bezweifelte das von dem großen Bruder der immer da war noch etwas übrig war. Er hatte alles genommen bis selbst Mycroft nichts mehr zu geben hatte. Mit düsteren Gedanken und roten Augen rief er ein Taxi und wartete auf John um nach Hause zu fahren. Er wusste es zu schätzen das sein Begleiter nicht nachfragte. Es musste einen Weg geben das zu reparieren. Er musste Mycroft zeigen wie viel er ihm bedeutete auch wenn es schwer werden würde da war er sich sicher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akzeptanz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die nächsten Tage waren ruhig für Mycroft. Er ging zur Arbeit, traf wichtige Leute und hörte sich ihre dummen Probleme an. Anthea heiterte ihn auf und half ihm so gut sie konnte. Er wusste, dass er das niemals wieder gut machen konnte und bemühte sich es auszudrücken, mit Blumen und einer großen Anzahl von einem einfachen Dankeschön. Er spürte wie leicht er sich fühlte. Keine Sorgen Sherlock könnte sich umbringen lassen. Sicherlich ließ er ihn immernoch überwachen und vollständig würden seine Sorgen nicht verschwinden, aber er hatte akzeptiert das sein Bruder kein Kind mehr war und es nicht länger an ihm lag sich zu kümmern. So begann er jeden Tag mit einem guten Frühstück, ohne irgendwelche Witze zu befürchten. Er fuhr ins Büro und lächelte seine PA an. Er wusste es würde komisch aussehen sich vor anderen wie ein verliebter aufzuführen (auch wenn es nicht daran lag,er war einfach erleichtert) und so beschränkte er die Auslebung seiner Gefühle (Gott wie sich das anhörte) auf private Momente mit Anthea, seiner treuen Assistentin. </p><p>Dann kam der Mittwoch und ohne Vorwarnung stürmte sein kleiner Bruder mit wehendem Mantel in sein Büro. Seine Stimmung sank augenblicklich und er sah wie Anthea verzweifelt und wütend hinter ihm stand.<br/>"Anthea Liebes, mach dir keine Sorgen alles ist gut.", er lächelte sie an und sie schloss die Tür um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.<br/>"Wie ich sehe immernoch ein Hang zum Dramatischen, kleiner Bruder." Die letzten Worte kahmen mit mehr Bitterkeit als gewollt aus seiner Kehle und er sah, dass Sherlock es bemerkt hatte. Schnell glättete er seine Maske und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.<br/>"Ich muss mit die reden."<br/>"Immer gleich zum Punkt nicht wahr. Was ist es diesmal?" er war vollkommen ruhig und es machte Sherlock wahnsinnig. Was war aus der tiefen Zuneigung in den Augen seines Bruders geworden. Alles was er sah war Kälte.<br/>"Mycroft ich möchte das du aufhörst mit diesen Spielchen und wieder normal wirst." <br/>Zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner Forderung setzte sich Sherlock in den Sessel neben ihm und sah Mycroft selbstgefällig an. Er war nicht auf das plötzliche und tiefe Lachen seines Bruders gefasst.<br/>"Um Gottes willen Sherlock, du bist wirklich von dir überzeugt nicht wahr?" er drückte auf den Knopf an seinem Telefon und sofort erschien Anthea in der Tür.<br/>"Ja Mycroft?" sie hatten sich geeinigt das sie abgesehen bei Sherlock bei ihrem professionellen Auftreten blieben. Doch sein Bruder wusste es eh, wozu diese Farce.<br/>"Liebes, würdest du mir einen Tee machen bitte?" <br/>"Mit Vergnügen." und damit verschwand sie wieder. Sherlock traute seinen Ohren nicht, hatte sein Bruder, die britische Regierung, gerade bitte gesagt. Mycroft konnte sehen was der Detektiv dachte und sagte in völlig neutralem Ton:"Weisst du Sherlock, bei Leuten die es verdienen bin ich tatsächlich gesellig." er hob eine spöttische Augenbraue und wartete bis sich sein Bruder erholt hatte.<br/>"Mycroft was ist passiert?" er klang wie ein kleines Kind.<br/>"Was passiert ist, mal überlegen. Oh richtig, ich habe eingesehen das ich etwas fehlgeleitet in Bezug auf dich war. Ich habe erkannt, dass meine Bemühungen der letzten was, zwei Jahrzehnte, lediglich eine Belastung für dich darstellten. So bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen dir und mir den Ärger zu ersparen und mich von nun an von ihnen fern zu halten. Dennoch werde ich vielleicht gelegentlich mit einem Fall kommen, niemand ist perfekt." und damit lächelte er leicht und deutete seinem Bruder an er könne gehen.<br/>"Nein das kannst du nicht, du bist mein Bruder, ich habe es doch nie ernst gemeint." Sherlock klammerte sich an das letzte bisschen Hoffnung seinen Bruder zu überzeugen.<br/>"Wirklich, na dann ist ja alles gut wir sehen uns." <br/>Anthea kam passend herein und stellte eine dampfende Tasse auf den Tisch ihres Chefs.<br/>"Gibt es noch etwas?" fragte sie in einem angrifflustigen Ton und Sherlock wusste er brauchte einen Plan. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude.<br/>"Danke Anthea was würde ich ohne dich tun?" er nahm die Tasse und genoss den Geruch.<br/>"Ich schätze du würdest ertrinken in Papierkram und dummen Leuten." sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ sein Büro. <br/>Mycroft wusste das sein Bruder nicht aufgeben würde aber er war immer sturer als Sherlock gewesen.</p><p>Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ohne ein Anzeichen von Sherlock oder seinem kleinen Laufhund. Er entspannte sich, bis ihm einfiel das er in die Baker Street musste. Es gab ein Sicherheitsleck und sie kannten sein Gesicht, er konnte kein Team schicken. <br/>Widerwillig stand er auf und bat seine PA alles zu arrangieren. <br/>Sherlock sah aus dem Fenster als er die bekannte Limusine seines Bruders sah. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in ihm aus und er drückte es mit aller Macht nieder.<br/>"Setzt Tee auf John, mein Bruder kommt." <br/>"Na sicher doch." murrte sein Mitbewohner und ging in die Küche. Als Sherlock das verräterische Knarren der Stufen hörte drehte er sich um und wartete auf die Ankunft der britischen Regierung.<br/>"Lieber Bruder konntest du es nicht ohne mich aushalten." sagte Sherlock ohne nachzudenken. Das Ärgern von Mycroft war so normal geworden, dass er nicht überlegte was es für Auswirkungen haben könnte.<br/>"Tatsächlich ist es ein gezwungener Besuch. Ich brauche deine Hilfe er kennt alle meine Männer." Mycroft übergab die Akte und Sherlock nahm sie ohne Diskussion. Das war ein guter Anfang dachte der Detektiv bei sich. Ein bisschen guter Wille und sein Bruder würde einknicken und dieses lächerliche Spiel beenden. Er hat nicht mal in Betracht gezogen er hätte ihn wirklich verletzt. Nichts könnte dem Iceman nahe gehen. Und doch nagte ein Gefühl an ihm das er nicht abschütteln konnte. Dann kam John mit dem Tee.<br/>"Was denn Mycroft, hat die Queen ihren Schuh verloren?" er sah Sherlock an und erwartete ein Lächeln doch sein Mitbewohner blickte nur auf Mycroft.<br/>"Wissen sie Doktor, ich würde es begrüßen sie verwenden nicht meinen Vornahmen. Dieses Privileg haben nur Menschen die es verdienen, obwohl ich zugebe das ich es meinem Bruder nicht mehr abgewöhnen werde." <br/>Damit dreht er sich um und stieg die Treppe hinab.<br/>"Was war das denn bitte?" fragte John in gereiztem Ton.<br/>"Das John, war ein gebrochener Mann." <br/>"Was meinst du damit, sei nicht lächerlich."<br/>"Weisst du John mein Bruder ist nicht so stark wie er gern wäre. Ich fürchte ich habe unterschätzt wie dünn seine Maske tatsächlich ist." <br/>"Willst du sagen er ist was, verletzt." John konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen.<br/>"Nein ich will sagen das ich meinen großen Bruder verloren habe. Den einen Menschen der mir am wichtigsten war."<br/>"Sherlock du redest wirr, du hasst ihn."<br/>"Ich fürchte das glaubt er am Ende auch." geknickt nahm Sherlock seine Geige und spielte ein Melodie die nichts als Schmerz ausdrückte.<br/>Sherlock konnte nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich hin und her, konnte nur das fröhliche Lachen eines kleinen Jungen sehen der Sherlock mehr liebte als alles andere Dieses Lachen, wie vermisste er es. Wann hatte er es aus seinem Bruder vertrieben. Wie konnte er nicht sehen was es ihm antat. Und nun war da ein Fremder der ihn ansah wie einen beliebigen Goldfisch. Mit harten Augen und steinerner Maske. Er fühlte wie er anfing zu weinen. Der brennende Schmerz den er fühlte, es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Mycroft all die Jahre durchmachen musste. Wie könnte er es wieder gut machen. Nie würde sein Bruder ihm so vertrauen wie zuvor. Immer auf der Suche nach einer Lüge oder Beleidigung all die Jahre die er es nicht anders kannte. Schließlich fiel er in einen unruhig Schlaf und träumte von Piraten und einer schützenden Umarmung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bruch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der nächste Morgen war für Sherlock nicht viel besser. Nach einer sehr kurzen Nacht raffte er sich auf und schlich in die Küche. John saß schon am Tisch und wartete mit einer Tasse Tee. <br/>"Na hast du es endlich geschafft dein Bett zu verlassen?" fragte der kleine Mann mit einem blendenden Grinsen im Gesicht.<br/>"Hm" war die aufschlussreiche Antwort.<br/>"Sherlock ich muss mit dir reden." Er stand langsam auf und näherte sich seinem Mitbewohner.<br/>"Weisst du in letzter Zeit scheinst du ein bisschen abgelenkt findest du nicht?"<br/>"John ich weiss nicht was du meinst, ich denke nur nach."<br/>"Ja das tust du und du ignorierst mich seit Tagen. Ist es wegen Mycroft, komm schon so schlimm war es nicht, der kriegt sich wieder ein."<br/>"John ich habe es bis jetzt toleriert aber wage es nicht meinen Bruder nochmal zu beleidiegen. Ich habe schon genug Schaden angerichtet, er braucht das nicht auch noch von dir." <br/>Damit ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und ließ seinen Mitbewohner zurück.</p><p>Die letzte Nacht hatte er viel über seinen großen Bruder nachgedacht. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er niemanden, abgesehen von seinem Bruder, je geliebt hatte. Mycie war immer bei ihm, bis Sherlock ihn für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte und ihre Bindung zerstörte. In einem gewissen Grad liebte er auch seine Eltern und ein kleiner Teil liebte auch John und seine anderen "Freunde" aber sie verstanden ihn nicht. Sie sahen den schlecht gelaunten, brillianten Detektiv ohne zu erkennen wie schmerzhaft es mit so einem Verstand sein konnte. Mycroft kannte ihn in dieser Hinsicht, er hatte es noch schlimmer denn, egal was Sherlock behauptete, sein Bruder ist der Schlaue. Nach dieser Erkenntnis hatte er sich noch schlechter gefühlt als zuvor, noch nie war er so einsam gewesen. <br/>Er lag im Bett als er die bekannten Schritte hörte und sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Im Wohnzimmer sah er ihn dann. Der mächtigste und liebevollste Mann den er kannte in einem perfekten Anzug wie er in der Mitte des Raumes stand und ihn einzunehmen schien. Diese Ausstrahlung hatte ihm immer etwas Angst gemacht, da er wusste wozu sein Bruder fähig war und doch hatte er immer die tiefe Zuneigung zu ihm erkannt. Davon war wenig übrig und sein Magen drehte sich.</p><p>Mycroft war an diesem Morgen ungerne zu seinem Bruder gefahren. Aber es war unerlässlich. Ein Agent war tot aufgefunden worden und niemand außer Sherlock konnte damit betraut werden. Und so stand er in der Baker Street und bemerkte wie sein Bruder ihn beobachtete.<br/>"Nun was willst du hier Mycroft?" brach John die Stille und sah ihn kampfeslustig an.<br/>"Ich brauche die Hilfe meines Bruders. Ich kann diesen Fall nur seinen Fähigkeiten überlassen." Er sah wie sich die Augen seines kleinen Bruders aufhellten doch er hielt seine Maske bei.<br/>"Ach bitte, er ist wegen dir nur noch abgelenkt und hat kaum noch Zeit für seine Freunde, gönn ihm eine Pause." sprach der kleine Mann mit Nachdruck.<br/>"Nun Sherlock, wirst du mir helfen?" fragte der Politiker und wandte sich von John ab.<br/>"Hör auf ihn einzuschüchtern mit diesem Blick er war lange genug dein Laufbursche, Herr Gott." der Arzt stand nun dicht vor Mycroft und Sherlock erkannte den Fehler seines Mitbewohners. Sofort stellte sich sein Bruder aufrechter hin und starrte John mit einem Blick an, den er sonst nur gesehen hatte wenn er verletzt war. Es war dieser Blick bei dem es einem eiskalt den Rücken runterlief und sich die gesammte Stimmung im Raum änderte. Leider verpasste sein Begleiter das und redete sich weiter in Rage und er erkannte das Mycroft innerlich schon einen Platz für sein Grab wählte, höchste Zeit einzutreten.<br/>"John bitte, es ist nur ein Fall wie jeder andere." versuchte er zu beschwichtigen.<br/>"Sherlock hör auf ihn zu verteidiegen er war immer nur da wenn er Hilfe brauchte, zu faul es selbst zu machen. Nie hat er etwas für uns getan, ganz zu schweigen von irgendjemand anderen. Sieh ein das er dich nur benutzt, er hat keine Gefühle er ist tatsächlich ein Reptiel." und dieser letzte Satz brachte das Urteil.</p><p>Anthea hatte alles gehört nachdem sie im Flur gewartet hatte. Nun stürmte sie hinein und stellte sich neben ihren Mentor. Wie konnte es dieser Wicht wagen so mit ihm zu sprechen. Als sie dann noch diesen selbstgefälligen Blick sah den er Sherlock gab war es vorbei. Sie peitschte vor schnappte seine Kehle und pinnte ihn an die Wand.<br/>"Wie kannst du jämmerlicher Wurm es wagen so mit ihm zu sprechen. Du hast keine Ahnung was er all die Jahre wegen deinem bescheuerten Mitbewohner durchmachen musste. All die Gefallen die er eingefordert hat, die schlaflosen Nächte und die ständige Sorge. Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, ohne ihn wäre Sherlock inzwischen tot." mit jedem Wort war sie lauter geworden und das Gesicht ihres Opfers war inzwischen ziemlich rot. Langsam ließ sie von ihm ab und drehte sich zu Mycroft.<br/>"Verzeih mir bitte." sie sah ihn schüchtern an, in dem Wissen das ein solcher Ausbruch nicht gern gesehen war, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er sie an und bedeutete sich neben ihn zu stellen.<br/>"Anthea Liebes, mach dir keine Sorgen ich hätte ihn warscheinlich ganz erwürgt." Seine fähige PA schenkte ihm einen warmen Blick und stellte sich schützend hinter ihn. Danach sah der große Mann die beiden vor ihm an und sie schnappten nach Luft. Die Verachtung und Wut in den Augen waren unbeschreiblich. Es sah aus als würde der Teufel selbst vor ihnen stehen. Und mit leiser Stimme die das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ sprach er sie an.<br/>"Wie ich sehe habe ich ihnen das Gefühl vermittelt sie könnten mich herumschupsen. Ich erkenne nun das dies ein unverzeilicher Fehler war, also lass mich das klar stellen. Sollten sie es wagen mich noch einmal zu beleidiegen oder mir zu nahe zu kommen werde ich dich jagen und du wirst mich nicht kommen sehen. Ich werde jeden den du auch nur kennst zerstören bevor ich dir Schmerzen zufüge die du dir in deinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht vorstellen kannst. Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung mit wem du dich anlegst und wie viele Leute ich in der Hand habe. Du wirst wimmernd um den Tod bitten und ich werde einfach weitermachen." John sah aus als würde er gleich weinen und sein Gesicht sah aus wie eine weiße Wand. Sherlock bemerkte das er seinen Fehler eingesehen hatte und fast auf die Knie gefallen wäre.<br/>"Nun zu dir mein sogenannter Bruder (er spuckte das Wort aus) wie ich sehe hast auch du vergessen wozu ich fähig bin und was ich in den letzten Jahren bereit war zu tun. Sei dir sicher das sich dies nicht wiederholen wird. Du wirst meine Fälle annehmen oder du landest auf der Straße wo du hingehörst. Ich bezahle lediglich für dich weil es Mummy schrecklich traurig machen würde zu sehen wie du wieder in deinen erbärmlichen Zustand zurückkehrst. Aber sei dir gewiss das ich nicht mehr dein Bruder bin, ich bin der Mann der dein Leben mit einer SMS beenden kann also bedenke deine zukünftigen Antworten gut, denn ich werde keine Vergebung mehr zeigen. Du wirst behandelte wie jeder andere Geschäftspartner. Und glaub mir, du solltest schnell deinen Platz lernen." Danach legte Mycroft wieder die coole Maske der Gleichgültigkeit auf seine Züge und fuhr fort.<br/>"Ich werde die Akte hier lassen du wirst mir berichten was du herausfindest, Guten Tag die Herren." Und damit verschwand er gefolgt von seiner Assistentin und ließ zwei verängstigte und resignierte Männer zurück und somit auch die letzte Hoffnung sein Bruder könnte sich ändern.<br/>"In mein Büro." sagte er dem Fahrer und lehnte sich zurück.</p><p>Die Baker Street war ruhig. Keiner der beiden konnte glauben was gerade passiert war. Der gefährlichste Mann Englands hatte sie eben bedroht und beide wussten, es war keine lehre Ausssage. Sherlock erholte sich als erster aus seiner Starre.<br/>"Bist du jetzt glücklich John?" schrie er seinen ehemaliegen besten Freund an. Er konnte nicht glauben das John wirklich so beschränkt war nicht zu sehen wie dumm er gewesen war. Sherlock hatte ihn gebeten es zu lassen, hatte ihn vorgewarnt dass das nicht mehr der Mycroft war den sie kannten. Und doch hatte sein Mitbewohner erfolgreich die letzten Brücken gekappt und Sherlock würde am liebsten gegen die Wand schlagen das er nur da stand und zu sah.<br/>"Er kann das nicht wirklich machen es gibt ein Justizsystem und Gesetzte." John klang leicht verzweifelte und glaubte selbst kein Wort.<br/>"Wie dumm bist du eigentlich, ich hatte irgendwie gehofft ich würde mich täuschen aber du bist tatsächlich beschränkter als ich vermutet hatte. Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst ihn in Ruhe lassen, aber nein du musstest den eifersüchtigen spielen und schau mich nicht so an ich weiß was das sollte. Ich kann nicht glauben das du die britische Regierung, und ja das ist er, gegen uns aufgebracht hast. Wie konntest du es wagen so mit ihm zu sprechen." Sherlock funkelte ihn an und spürte eine tosende Welle der Wut in sich aufsteigen. John stand geschockt da, immernoch zu langsam um alles zu verarbeiten.<br/>"Aber ich wollte doch nur etwas mehr Zeit mit dir." versuchte er sich zu verteidiegen.<br/>"Ich fass es einfach nicht." Sherlock konnte es nicht glauben, war John immer schon so dumm gewesen.<br/>"Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu, denn ich werde es nur einmal sagen, ich will nichts von dir du bist ein nützlicher Begleiter und das wars . Wie kommst du auf die Idee ich wollte mehr bist du so eingebildet ich würde etwas mit einem Goldfisch anfangen mal davon abgesehen das ich keine romantischen Neigungen habe. Ich fass es nicht, du hast gerade den einzigen Menschen der mir etwas bedeutet angeschrien und beleidigt. Und ich stand nur da und sah zu, ich dachte das kann er nicht ernst meinen nicht mal John wäre so blöd und dann hast du es getan, ich fass es einfach nicht." er raufte sich die Haare und ging nervös im Zimmer umher.<br/>"Du hast die letzte Brücke zu meinem Bruder gesprengt. Er wird nie wieder mit mir sprechen geschweige denn sich für mich interessieren. Wie konnte ich nur zulassen das du in sein Leben kommst."<br/>John stand einfach nur da und erkannte das er nie eine Chance hatte. Er hat Sherlocks Warnungen ignoriert und ihn somit verloren. Wieso konnte er nicht seine Klappe halten. Wieso war er eifersüchtig gewesen, er hatte ein gutes Leben gehabt. Und nun liegt es in Trümmern vor ihm und er wusste, Sherlock würde ihm niemals verzeihen denn nun hatte er sein Herz beschädigt und das wichtigste zerstört, die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder.<br/>"Es tut mir leid Sherlock." sagte er mit leiser Stimme und dann traf ihn eine Faust und er hatte es verdient.<br/>"Sprich mich nie wider an." schrie sein ehemaliger bester Freund und lief die Stufen hinunter. John konnte nur hoffen das es einen Weg gab wenigstens seine Reue zu zeigen.</p><p>Gegen 19 Uhr kam Mcroft nach Hause. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und er brauchte einfach seine Ruhe. Anthea hatte sich erneut entschuldigt und er war einfach dankbar das jemand seinen Rücken hatte ohne eine Gegenleistung zu fordern. Er konnte nun ehrlich zu sich sagen, dass sie Freunde waren und er sie über alle Maßen zu schätzen wusste.</p><p>Er nahm gerade in seinem Sessel platz als es an der Tür klingelte und er wusste wer es war. Mühsam ging er zum Eingang und ließ seinen Bruder rein.<br/>"Mycroft es tut mir leid. Ich habe John gesagt er soll dich in Ruhe lassen, er hat einfach nicht auf mich gehört. Ich hab ihn zur Hölle geschickt, bitte vergib mir." Mycroft sah ihn ruhig an und folgerte das er den ganzen Tag rumgelaufen war und es freute ihn ein bisschen das Sherlock fühlte wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte und doch empfand er ein bisschen Mitleid was er sofort abschüttelte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging. Natürlich folgte der andere Mann ihm. <br/>"Mycie bitte, ich will das es wieder so ist wie früher." Sherlock weinte jetzt offensichtlich und stand unbeholfen in der Tür.<br/>"Mycie, hm, das erinnert mich an etwas. Genau, so wurde ich immer von meinem kleinen Bruder genannt. Wir waren uns immer so nahe, ich fürchte ich hatte immer eine Schwäche für ihn. Zu schade das ich ihn seit, mal überlegen, zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe." er sah die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders und starrte ihn mit nichts als der Kälte an, die er immer erfahren hatte.<br/>"Oh Gott, bitte sag mir was ich tun soll." Er flehte praktisch und Mycroft dachte er würde sich gleich auf die Knie schmeißen. Dabei konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.<br/>"Nun ich denke du solltest zu deinem kleinen Freund zurück gehen und weiter böse Pläne gegen mich schmieden, ich bin sicher euch fällt noch etwas ein." er trank einen Schluck seines besten Whiskeys und sah den Detektiv an.<br/>"Mycroft bitte, du kannst nicht glauben das ich dich hasse. Du bist der einzige Mensch den ich jemals geliebt habe und immernoch liebe."<br/>"Ich denke Liebe zu zeigen ist immer subjektiv. Nun dann sollte ich mich für die ganzen netten Taten von deiner Seite bedanken sie berühren mich zutiefst." Er konnte den Spott nicht aus seiner Stimme halten und sah wie Sherlock zusammen zuckte.<br/>"Mycroft, du weißt ich kann nicht gut mit Gefühlen. Ich wollte nur nicht das du siehst wie viel du mir bedeutest." er schluchzte jetzt eindeutig. Mycroft spürte einen Stich in der Brust egal wie sehr er versuchte ihn zu hassen er war sein kleiner Bruder und würde es immer sein. Dennoch konnte er trotz seines Vestandes diese Jahre der Schmerzen nicht löschen. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht diese Worte zu hören und doch fühlte er jetzt nur Taubheit. Wie konnt er Sherlock verzeihen nachdem er endlich etwas Frieden gefunden hatte. Wie lange würde es dauern bis sie wieder in alte Muster fielen und alles von vorne begann. Sherlock sah den Gedankengang seines Bruders und hätte sich fast übergeben als er diese Qual sah die für einen kurzen Moment in den Augen seines Gegenübers auftauchte. Und doch wusste er sicherer wie nie zuvor, dass er es wieder gut machen musste und wenn es das Letzte war was er tat.<br/>"Bitte gib mir eine Chance Bruder, lass mich wieder Lockie sein. Lass mir dir zeigen wie sehr ich es bereue." einen kurzen Moment dachte er sein Bruder gibt nach und dann war da wieder der Iceman vor ihm und er fühlte sich verloren.<br/>"Weißt du Sherlock, ich habe viel Zeit damit zugebracht dir zu helfen. Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere und ich kenne deinen Charakter. Und deshalb weiß ich, dass diese plötzliche Einsicht eine deiner Launen ist weil dir dein Spielzeug weggenommen wurde. Ich werde es nicht mehr haben und mich runterziehen lassen. Lange Zeit hattest du die Chance es anderst zu machen und jetzt wo es zu spät ist entdeckst du deine Gefühle für mich. Ich bitte dich. Du hast mich nie gebraucht und das wird sich nicht auf magische Weise ändern. Sei dir gewiss das ich dir keine Feindseligkeit entgegenbringen werde und doch sehe ich keinen Sinn mehr mich zu bemühen. Ich hoffe du kommst darüber hinweg und kannst wieder dein ignorierendes ich sein, aber ich bin raus. Ich kann nicht mehr und ich werde es nicht mehr versuchen." in diesem Moment sah Mycroft älter aus als es jemals jemand könnte und Sherlock wusste das es mehr brauchen würde als eine Entschuldigung um seinem Bruder begreiflich zu machen das er es ernst meinte.<br/>"Du bist der eine Mensch den ich immer brauchen werde. Ohne dich bin ich nicht ganz. Sei du dir auch gewiss das ich nicht aufgeben werde. Ich werde dir beweisen wie ernst ich es meine und hoffentlich kannst du mir eines Tages vergeben"<br/>"Vielen Dank dafür du findest die Tür allein nicht wahr." Mycroft drehte sich um und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden und befürchtete, sein kleiner Bruder meinte es ernst und er würde ihn nicht zufrieden lassen.</p><p>Sherlock war gegen Mitternacht wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt und legte sich auf das Sofa. Er musste es schaffen seinen Bruder zu überzeugen denn wofür sollte er sonst noch leben. Er wusste, dass er Mycroft auf eine Weise verletzt hatte die niemals zu verzeihen war und damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Aber er brauchte seinen Bruder um zu verstehen wie leid es ihm tat und er hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass sie eines Tages wieder Brüder sein könnten.<br/>Doch am Ende hatte er keine Ahnung wie er das anstellen sollte, er brauchte dringend einen Plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Möglichkeiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die ganze Nacht hatte Sherlock darüber nachgedacht was er tun sollte. Nach endlosen Gedankengängen die am Ende doch zu nichts führten kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Bearbeitung des Falles ein guter Anfang sein könnte. So stand er jetzt neben einer Leiche während John und Lestrade sich unterhielten. Verzweifelt hatte sein Mitbewohner versucht sich zu entschuldiegen doch Sherlock blieb kalt. Auch wenn er wusste das er seinen Bruder weit schlimmer behandelt hatte, erschreckte ihn das volle Ausmaß dessen, was er gesehen hatte. Zu erkennen wie er sich verhalten hatte, gezeigt von einem Dritten. Er konnte John nicht verzeihen zumal er ihn eindeutig gewarnt hatte Mycroft in Ruhe zu lassen.<br/>"Also was sagst du Sherlock?" fragte der Inspektor schließlich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.<br/>"Nun eindeutig stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung. Es war geplant sollte aber zufällig aussehen." Er vermutete schon das es tiefer ging da es sich um einen Agenten handelte aber das konnte er nicht laut sagen, außerdem könnte er sich täuschen und John schien es zum damaliegen Zeitpunkt verdrängt zu haben. Zu gefangen in seinem Tobsuchtsanfall.<br/>"Er kam gerade von einem Treffen ich denke dort sollten wir ansetzen." Gerade als er fortfahren wollte sah er die schwarze Limousiene vorfahren und er richtete sich auf. Als John seinem Blick folgte wurde er blass und Sherlock konnte ein kleines Gefühl der Befriedigung spüren.<br/>"Guten Tag die Herren." begrüßte Mycroft sie freundlich. Anthea stand dicht hinter ihm und Sherlock spürte die Eifersucht in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Sonst war nur er seinem Bruder so nahe gekommen und nun fühlte er sich wie ein Fremder.<br/>"Hallo Mycroft was führt dich hierher?" fragte Greg mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.<br/>"Nun ich wollte den Tatort inspizieren. Es weckt ein gewisses Interesse in bestimmten Kreisen diesen Fall zu lösen."  Er sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an.<br/>"Er war gerade bei einem Treffen gewesen, weißt du wo?"<br/>"Selbstverständlich weiß ich das." antwortete sein Bruder arrogant. "Er war bei einer Besprechung die nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat, das versichere ich."<br/>"Dann werden wir weiter gucken müssen." Sherlock sah wie Mycroft den Arzt neben ihm in Grund und Boden starrte und wie John immer kleiner wurde.<br/>"Dann verabschiede ich mich, Guten Tag die Herren."<br/>Sherlock wusste das sein Bruder bereits jedes Detail aufgenommen hatte bevor er sie begrüßte. Er war immer der Schnellere gewesen.<br/>"Mycroft warte." schrie der Detektiv. Er rannte hinter seinem Bruder her und erreichte ihn kurz vor dem Einsteigen.<br/>"War noch etwas?" fragte der Politiker mit kalter Miene.<br/>"Ich wollte fragen ob du zum Tee vorbei kommen möchtest dann können wir den Fall erläutern." Sherlock sah das Misstrauen in den Augen und konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. In der Baker Street gab es wenig gute Momente zwischen ihnen. Doch zu Sherlocks Überraschung meldete sich ausgerechnet Anthea zu Wort.<br/>"Wir haben keine dringenden Termine wir könnten gegen 3 Uhr dort sein." Mycroft sah sie an und erkannte etwas in ihrem Blick das ihn innehalten ließ.<br/>"Dann würde ich sagen sollte es keine Probleme geben, wir sehen uns." Damit stieg er ein und war weg.<br/>Sherlock konnte sich des kleinen Gefühls der Hoffnung nicht entgegenstellen. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch eine Chance. Er ging wieder zu den anderen und bemerkte den verblüfften Ausdruck der beiden Männer. Bei dem Arzt könnte es sich jedoch mehr um Angst als um Verwirrung gehandelt haben, schwer zu sagen.<br/>"Seit wann versteht ihr euch?" fragte der Detektive Inspektor.<br/>"Dinge ändern sich, auch wenn es manchmal zu spät sein könnte." mit einem deprimierten Ausdruck konzentrierte sich Sherlock wieder auf die Leiche und ignorierte die Blicke über ihm.</p><p>Im Auto war Mycroft irritiert.<br/>"Wieso hast du das gemacht?" fragte er seine PA mit forschendem Blick.<br/>"Ich denke, so sehr ich ihn auch nicht mag, er ist immernoch dein Bruder und es könnte von Vorteil sein eine stabile Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er könnte nützlich sein und ich sehe das du dir immernoch Sorgen um ihn machst. Ich würde ihn niemals entschuldigen und du solltest eine gewisse Distanz waren, aber ich glaube wenn er ganz aus deinem Leben verschwindet wärst du nicht vollkommen glücklich." Er blinzelte einen Moment und dachte nach. Sie hatte recht, egal wie sehr er versucht hat seinen kleinen Bruder zu hassen es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er hatte versucht diese Gefühle wegzuschieben aber es klappte nicht. Velleicht sollte er es versuchen. Eine professionelle Ebene zu Sherlock aufbauen.<br/>"Wie ich sehe scheinst du mir einen Schritt voraus zu sein, vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so schlau wie ich dachte." Sie lächelte ihn an und er spührte Beruhigung in dem Wissen das sie hinter ihm stand.</p><p>Sherlock hatte den Tatort verlassen und John saß neben ihm im Taxi.<br/>"Denkst du wirklich das ist eine gute Idee?"<br/>"Ich wüsste nicht wie du darauf kommst du hättest ein Mitspracherecht." Sherlock konnte immernoch den Zorn spüren der in ihm brodelte. John sollte sehr bedacht mit seinen Worten umgehen.<br/>"Natürlich, entschuldiege." <br/>John fühlte sich hundeelend. Nicht nur das ihm mit dem Tod gedroht wurde, er hatte auch seinen besten Freund verloren und erkannte das Sherlock es ernst meinte mit seinem Bruder. Ständig hatte er überlegt wie er den Detektiv zurück gewinnen könnte, doch alle seine Bemühungen waren unbeachtet geblieben. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben, vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Chance für die beiden zusammen zu sein. Das musste er sich nur oft genug einreden.</p><p>Der Nachmittag kam schnell und Sherlock fühlte wie aufgeregt er war. Wie würde es sein mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen? Konnten sie vielleicht von vorne anfangen? Würde Mycroft ihm die Möglichkeit geben?<br/>Dann hörte er die unverkennbaren Schritte die Treppe hochsteigen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Er hatte befürchtet Mycroft würde es sich anders überlegen doch nun war er endlich hier.<br/>"Hallo Bruder, setzt dich doch." er deutete auf seinen Stuhl und hoffte das es als das angenommen wurde was es war, ein Friedenangebot. Mycroft beäugte ihn kurz und nahm dann schließlich platz. Sherlock atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und sie sahen sich nur an. Dann wurde Sherlock unruhig und er brach die Ruhe.<br/>"Ich hoffe dir schmeckt der Tee." er sah schüchtern aus und wartete auf ein Urteil. Sein Bruder trank langsam und stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen.<br/>"Ich denke er ist dir gelungen obwohl ich ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr mit Milch trinke." Sherlock wurde blass, wie konnte er etwas so triviales nicht über seinen Bruder wissen.<br/>"Ich kann dir einen neuen machen." bot er an.<br/>"Nicht nötig es wird schon gehen. Kommen wir zu dem Fall. Was hast du herausgefunden?"<br/>Also das wars, so würden sie von jetzt an interagieren. Reines Geschäft und dann würde er gehen. Sherlock merkte wie sein Herz sank, das konnte er nicht zulassen.<br/>"Er hatte einen Freund. Sie waren seit ein paar Monaten zusammen und schienen glücklich."<br/>"Ja das habe ich mir gedacht, Mike ist ein guter Mann. Es hat ihn hart getroffen." Der Jüngere war völlig unvorbereitet so etwas aus dem Mund seines Bruders zu hören.<br/>"Ich wusste nicht das ihr euch kanntet."<br/>"Ich kenne die meisten meiner Agenten. Ich muss ihnen vertrauen können. Loyalität ist nicht selbstverständlich."<br/>"Ja das habe ich auch bemerkt." flüsterte Sherlock vor sich hin. <br/>"Nun ich denke mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Er hatte übrigens Streit mit ein paar Schlägern letzte Woche. Er und sein Freund waren aus und wurden von diesen Kreaturen angepöbelt. Vielleicht solltest du sie aufspüren. Auch wenn es offensichtlich geplant war muss kein Genie dahinter stecken." <br/>"Ich werde das berücksichtigen." Damit stand der Ältere auf und drehte sich überrascht wieder um als sein Arm gepackt wurde.<br/>"Sherlock was soll das, der Anzug war teuer."<br/>"Ich möchte das du mir eine Chance gibst."<br/>"Das hatten wir schon. Ich werde nicht verschwinden, einige Fälle werden dein Können erfordern."<br/>"Aber ich will nicht das du nur herkommst wenn es einen Fall gibt. Bitte gib mir die Möglichkeit dir zu zeigen wie sehr ich es bedauere. Ich überlegen seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen was ich tun soll. Ich kann Abends nicht schlafen."<br/>"Nun du konntest noch nie richtig schlafen also sollte das kein Problem darstellen."<br/>"Aber sonst habe ich freiwilig nicht geschlafen. Bitte Mycie." er flehte ihn an und zu Mycrofts Erstaunen zog sein kleiner Bruder ihn in eine Umarmung. Er klammerte sich an ihn als könnte er sich auflösen. Und ein winziger Teil von ihm dachte das Sherlock es ernst meinte, dass er wirklich erkannt hatte wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Er dachte an Antheas Worte, wie er ohne Sherlock nicht glücklich werden könnte. Sein Widerstand bröckelte und er schlang langsam seine Arme um den Körper vor ihm. Er verfluchte sich innerlich über seine Schwäche, aber wem wollte er etwas vormachen er konnte seinen Bruder nicht ablehnen.<br/>"Sherlock hör mir zu, ich kann nicht einfach vergessen was getan wurde. Auch wenn ich einsehe das wir beide Fehler gemacht haben kann ich das nicht einfach löschen."<br/>"Ich will nicht das du es löschst, ich will das wir neu anfangen." Sherlock versteckte sich im Nacken seines Bruders und klammerte sich an ihn. Wenn das die letzten Momente waren würde er sie genießen.<br/>"Wie soll ich das machen wenn du in der Vergangenheit gezeigt hast das deine Launen nie von dauer sind." Und damit zog er sich zurück und Sherlock hatte das Gefühl ihm würde ein Glied abgetrennt. Er hielt ihn an den Armen auf und sah seinem Bruder in die Augen.<br/>"Du warst nie eine Laune Mycroft. Bitte versteh, dass ich dich nie verachtet habe. Ich dachte du siehst mich als Pflicht. Der kleine Bruder der versorgt werden musste. Ich habe nicht erkannt wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe. Aber glaube mir, du bist der einzige Mensch der mir so viel bedeutet. Nie wieder werde ich zulassen das ich dich verletzte. Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist damit du mir glaubst. Nur bitte gib mir die Möglichkeit dazu."<br/>Mycroft erkannte das sein Bruder die Wahrheit sprach. Dennoch würde er misstrauisch bleiben. So oft wurde er getäuscht, er wird es nicht weiter zulassen.<br/>"Sherlock du musst verstehen das das nicht mit einem Essen wieder gut ist."<br/>"Ich weiß das und ich werde dir so viele Essen geben wie nötig. Wenn es sein muss koche ich selbst." er lächelte leicht und hoffte er könnten seinen großen Bruder überzeugen. Dieser entfernte sich jedoch von ihm und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Sherlock wusste das er nach Anzeichen von Täuschung suchte und er konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen.<br/>"Ok ich werde es versuchen. Doch sei dir bewusst das es die einzige Chance ist die du bekommen wirst, ich werde mich nicht wieder verletzten lassen."<br/>Sherlocks Gesicht leuchtete auf und er zog seinen Bruder wider an sich und spürte diesmal das Mycroft die Umarmung erwiederte. Und dann wurde die Stille von einem kleinen Arzt unterbrochen.<br/>"Sherlock ist alles gut hat er dich verletzt?" er sah Mycroft misstrauisch an. Und Sherlock platzte vor Wut.<br/>"Wie kannst du glauben er würde mich verletzen. Er hat mehr für mich getan als irgendjemand sonst und du unterstellst er würde mir Schaden zufügen."<br/>"Sorry es sah nur so aus.."<br/>"Wie sah es aus, als hätte er mich angegriffen oder mich bedroht. Ich fasse es nicht, wie ich je auf dich hören konnte. Dieser Mann ist der Einzige der mir etwas bedeutet und du kommst hier rein und beschuldigst ihn schon wieder. Ich habe dich gewarnt John, LASS IHN IN RUHE!" damit stand Sherlock schaufend vor seinem Mitbewohner und Mycroft fühlte sich ein bisschen stolz das er so verteidigt wurde.<br/>"Ich denke es ist Zeit zu gehen, Guten Tag die Herren."<br/>"Warte, kann ich dir vielleicht schreiben?" fragte der Detektiv schüchtern, er wollte ihn nicht abschrecken.<br/>"Ich denke das ist möglich." Mycroft hatte immernoch seine Maske auf doch seine Augen strahlten keine Härte mehr aus. Auch wenn es nicht an das heranreichte, was Sherlock früher sah war es ein Anfang.<br/>"Danke." sagte der jüngere Bruder und hörte wie sich die Tür unten schloss und der Wagen losfuhr.<br/>"Was denkst du?" fragte Mycroft seine PA, die im Auto alles über die Kameras verfolgt hatte.<br/>"Ich denke er könnte es ernst meinen. Trotzdem solltest du vorsichtig sein, aber ich freue mich das er Interesse zeigt. Ich hoffe ihr könnt irgendwann wieder Brüder sein."<br/>"Das hoffe ich irgendwie auch."</p><p>In der Wohnung stand der Detektiv am Fenster und sah dem Wagen nach. John war mit Tee aus der Küche gekommen, als würde es irgendwas wieder gut machen.<br/>"Für dich." sagte der Arzt und gab die Tasse zu Sherlock. Dieser nahm sie schweigend und eielte aus dem Raum in sein Zimmer um sich kurz vorher noch einmal umzudrehen.<br/>"Ich werde dir eine letzte Chance geben dich angemessen zu verhalten, wie Mycroft mir eine gab. Doch sollte er sich deinetwegen je wieder schlecht fühlen wirst du nie wieder in der Lage sein zu sprechen verstanden." Sherlock starrte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick an, der Mycroft bestimmt beeindruckt hätte.<br/>"Verstanden." und John verstand wirklich. Sie machen zwar nicht den Eindruck doch diese Brüder würden die Welt für einander in Brand setzen und John musste einsehen das er niemals über Mycroft stehen würde. Sherlock würde ihn nie so sehr lieben.</p><p>Dieser lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Wie konnte er sich mit seinem Bruder versöhnen. Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: Mycroft mochte alte Filme vielleicht könnten sie damit anfangen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vergebung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ich entschuldige mich, aber dieses Kapitel wurde, warum auch immer,  gelöscht und ich musste improvisieren. Es tut mir leid, eigentlich war das Kapitel wirklich schön, aber ihr könnt eure Fantasie einsetzen um den Abend auszufüllen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock stand am nächsten Abend vor Mycrofts Tür. Er hatte seinem Bruder am Tag geschrieben, der seinen Vorschlag akzeptiert hatte. Er war nervös und klingelte, er wollte nicht wieder einbrechen. Das war eine seiner schlimmsten Verbrechen gegen Mycroft.<br/>
Die Tür öffnete sich schließlich und er sah seinen Bruder in Jeans und einem lockeren schwarzen Hemd. Sherlock war kurz geschockt als er überlegte wann er seinen Bruder das letzte Mal ohne Anzug gesehen hatte.<br/>
"Guten Abend, komm herein.", sagte der Ältere schließlich und Sherlock folgte immer noch etwas sprachlos.<br/>
Der restliche Abend war leicht verschwommen, neben einem wunderbaren Essen redeten sie über unwichtige Themen. Sherlock machte sich mental eine Liste über die Dinge für die er sich entschuldiegen musste und nahm sich vor für jeden Fehler zu büßen. Nach dem Abendessen führte ihn sein Bruder zu seinem privaten Filmraum mit Leinwand und Regalen voller alter schwarz-weiß Filme. Er rutschte während des Films immer weiter an Mycroft heran und landete schließlich in seine Seite geklemmt und kuschelte sich an ihn.<br/>
Sein Bruder war mit Sicherheit der Einzige, bei dem er sich wohl genug für Körperkontakt fühlte.<br/>
Er merkte irgendwann, dass Mycroft abdriftete und zwang ihn ins Bett zu gehen. Er stand zögernd in der Tür und beobachtete das Abendritual des Anderen.<br/>
Schließlich lag Mycroft im Bett und sah ihn neugierig an. Er fasste seinen Entschluss und ging zielstrebig zu seinem Bruder um sich neben ihn zu legen, er sah wie der Andere lächelte und wurde sofort ruhiger, als Mycroft ihn nicht rausschmeißen würde. Er legte sich so nah wie möglich und ruhte mit seinem Kopf auf der warmen Brust.<br/>
"Gute Nacht.", flüsterten beide letztlich und fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Liebe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langsam erwachte Sherlock aus seinem Schlaf. Er war kurz verwirrt wessen Arme um ihn geschlungen wurden bevor er sich an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte. Sofort musste er lächeln und sah auf seinen schlafenden Bruder hinab. Er war so friedlich ohne die ständigen Sorgen um das Land und vor allem um ihn. Einmalmehr verfluchte er sich innerlich, doch das war vorbei sie würden neu anfangen. Dann bemerkte er sein Telefon. Es lag auf dem Nachtisch und summte vor sich hin.<br/>John<br/>Sherlock musste seufzen, er hatte sich zweifelos gesorgt Sherlock wäre in Schwirigkeiten. Er überlegte kurz doch sah ein das John nicht aufhören würde also nahm er den Anruf entgegen.<br/>"Hallo." antwortete er leicht verschlafen.<br/>"Um Gottes Willen Sherlock wo warst du die ganze Nacht, ist alles ok?" der Arzt klang panisch aber dann war das seine normale Stimmung wenn es um ihn ging.<br/>"Ja es ist alles in Ordnung John." er wollte das Gespräch so kurz wie möglich halten und sich zurück legen.<br/>"Sherlock wo warst du die ganze Nacht?" er klang als hätte er ein Recht es zu wissen und Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.<br/>"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht John."<br/>"Ich mache mir Sorgen. Das geht es mich an wenn du die ganze Zeit verschwunden bist."<br/>"Ich bin in Sicherheit." es herrschte kurz Stille.<br/>"Wo soll ich dich abholen du musst zurück kommen, es warten Kunden." <br/>Sherlock wäre fast explodiert. Was bildete sich dieser kleine Mann ein zu bestimmen wo er sich aufhielt. Diese Kunden waren seine Zeit nicht wert und er wollte nicht gehen.<br/>"Du brauchst mich garnicht abholen, ich komme zurück wenn ich es will." Er klang leicht gereizt, was John offensichtlich völlig ignorierte.<br/>"Was ist los? Ist was passiert. Ist es wegen Mycroft?" Die Art wie er den Namen aussprach tat Sherlock etwas an. John war immer noch der Meinung Mycroft könnte ihm schaden. Sherlock erkannte das John die Hoffnung sie könnten zusammen sein noch nicht aufgab und seinen Bruder dafür beschuldigte.<br/>"Nichts was mit meinem Bruder zu tun hat sollte dich interessieren. Ich bin gut aufgehoben wo ich bin. Du solltest meine Entscheidungen respektieren." Sherlock hatte mühe seine Stimme unten zu halten.<br/>"Ich wusste er hat dich manipuliert." sagte John und Sherlock konnte es nicht glauben hatte sein Mitbewohner komplett den Verstand verloren. Erneut erkannte er wie idiotisch normale Leute waren.<br/>"Wag es nicht ihn zu beschuldigen!" <br/>"Aber irgendetwas ist passiert, sonst hat es dich auch nicht gekümmert. Ist es eine Ausrede. Du musst mich nicht wegstoßen." John sprach wie mit einem Kleinkind und Sherlock verlor es. Dachte der Arzt allen Ernstes er wäre interessiert.<br/>"John hör mir gut zu und hör mir genau zu. Niemals werden wir zusammen sein, niemals werde ich jemanden außer meinem Bruder lieben und niemals werde ich dich so lieben." es war ruhig. Sherlock dachte er hätte gewonnen, dass John es endlich verstanden hat aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit täuschte er sich.<br/>"Ich verstehe das du Zeit brauchst. Ich werde sie dir geben. Wir kriegen das hin." Sherlock beendete den Anruf. Noch länger und er wäre direkt in die Baker Street gefahren um ihn zu verprügeln. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder drehte starrten ihn dunkle Augen an.<br/>"Verzeih mir das ich dich geweckt habe." flüsterte der Jüngere und wurde weiter angestarrt. Langsam wurde er nervös.<br/>"Weisst du, du musst mich nicht verteidigen." sprach Mycroft mit etwas in den Augen das Sherlock nicht benennen konnte. War es Hoffnung?<br/>"Natürlich muss ich das. Ich werde nicht zulassen das dieser kleine Mann uns belästigt."<br/>"Dieser Mann ist dein bester Freund."<br/>"Oh nein ist er nicht und er war es nie. Der einzige Freund den ich habe bist du und nur du. Das wird sich nicht ändern. Er versucht mich zu jemandem zu machen der ich nicht bin. Alle wollen das, außer dir. Du hast mich immer akzeptiert. Bei dir musste ich mich nie verstellen." Sherlock erkannte zum ersten mal seit einer Ewigkeit wieder Liebe in dem Blick seines Bruders und es traf ihn schwer. <br/>"Bist du sicher? Es scheint mir du bist gut ohne mich zurecht gekommen." Mycroft blickte weg und Sherlock hasste sich. Schnell kletterte zu seinem Bruder und drückte sich wieder gegen ihn.<br/>"Nie bin ich gut ohne dich ausgekommen ich kann nur gut so tun als ob." flüsterte er und hob den Kopf um den Mann neben sich anzusehen. Er war schockiert, Mycroft weinte. Sein großer Bruder weinte wegen ihm. Nie hatte er das zuvor gesehen. All die Jahre war er der Starke, hatte sich kontrolliert und es hingenommen und nun wurde er überwältigt.<br/>"Bitte weine nicht, bitte nicht." er wischte die Tränen ab und legte seine Hand auf die Wange seines Bruders.<br/>"Verzeih mir ich werde sentimental." sagte Mycroft und versuchte sich wegzudrehen. Sherlock hielt ihn fest und zwang ihn in seine Augen zu schauen.<br/>"Du hast jeden Grund der Welt dazu. Du hast jedes Recht dazu. Und ich werde für dich da sein." damit drehte er sich um und zog Mycroft nun auf ihn und hielt ihn einfach. Er spürte die Vibrationen durch sein dünnes Hemd. Nie wieder wird er das zulassen. Er wird sich um Mycroft kümmern so wie sich um ihn gekümmert wurde.<br/>Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sich der ältere Mann und zog sich zurück.<br/>"Ich werde ins Bad gehen." Damit verschwand er und Sherlock würde ihm den Platz geben den er brauchte und stattdessen ein Frühstück vorbereiten. Es war Samstag und der Beamte hatte einen wohl verdienten freien Tag. Er ging hinunter und fing an.</p><p>Mycroft ging ins Bad und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Solch ein Ausbruch war ungewohnt und nie zuvor passiert. Die Worte seines Bruders, so endgültig gesprochen, hatten etwas ausgelöst und er konnte es nicht mehr halten. Er sah sich im Spiegel an und erkannte rote Augen. Schnell wusch er sich und kehrte in sich. Sherlock wollte für ihn da sein, sich um ihn kümmern. Das war ungewohnt und unerwartet doch er würde es genießen so lange er konnte. Der Arzt hatte offensichtlich noch nicht aufgegeben und bedrängte seinen Bruder. Er sollte das im Auge behalten und nötigenfalls Maßnahmen ergreifen. Doch jetzt freute er sich auf einen freien Tag den er hoffentlich nicht alleine verbringen musste. Entgegen allen Aussagen fühlte er sich manchmal einsam. Es entsprach nicht seiner Persönlichkeit doch er sehnte sich nach Nähe wie alle anderen. Vielleicht war er doch nicht besser wie ein gewöhnlicher Goldfisch.<br/>Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hatte stieg er die Stufen hinab und roch das Sherlock Essen zubereitete. Solche Aufmerksamkeiten war er nicht gewohnt und es erwärmte ihn.<br/>Sherlock sah seinen Bruder nicht an doch er bemerkte die Überraschung des Anderen. Mycroft war soetwas nicht gewohn, solche Nettigkeiten, und er würde  das ändern.<br/>"Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht hungrig. Ich habe Eier, Toast und Tee gemacht." er trug alles zum Tisch und nahm platz. Sein Bruder zögerte einen Moment und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber. Offensichtlich war er überfordert und so begann Sherlock einfach als wäre es nichts ungewöhnliches bei ihnen. Mycroft nahm sich einen Toast mit Marmelade und biss hinein um dann zu stocken. Sherlock erkannte das er auf einen Witz wartete der nie wieder kommen würde. Sherlock ignorierte das und aß einfach weiter bis Mycroft sich entspannte.<br/>"Was hast du geplant?" fragte sein Bruder und er war nicht sicher ob Mycroft ihn hier haben wollte.<br/>"Ich dachte wir könnten etwas unternehmen. Ich könnte dir ein paar Experimente zeigen oder wir gehen spazieren oder was du sonst so machst." er wusste wie unsicher er klang und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.<br/>"Nun normalerweise würde ich Arbeit erledigen." Sherlocks Mut sank doch dann sprach er weiter.<br/>"Aber ich denke das kann warten. Es wäre mir eine Freude zu sehen was du so tust." er lächelte ihn sanft an und Sherlock strahlte ihn an.<br/>Sie beendeten das Frühstück in angenehmer Stille und zogen sich an.<br/>"Ein Wagen steht bereit und wird uns zu dir nach Hause bringen." sagte Mycroft als sie ihre Mäntel anzogen. Sherlock stoppte.<br/>"Die Baker Street ist nicht mein zu Hause. Ich mag es dort aber es ist nicht zu Hause." Mycroft sah verwirrt aus.<br/>"Mein zu Hause war immer bei dir Bruder. Schon immer." er sah den Größeren ernst an und wollte keinen Raum für Interpretationen lassen. Mycroft war sprachlos und umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder einfach. Sherlock erwiederte es mit Freuden bis sie sich auseinander schoben und zum Auto gehen mussten.<br/>"Was wirst du deinem Mitbewohner erzählen?" fragte Mycroft nach einigen Minuten der Stille.<br/>"Was ich für richtig halte." war die kryptische Antwort und sie schwiegen wieder bis der Wagen stoppte. </p><p>Sobald die Haustür geöffnet wurde stand Mrs. Hudson vor ihnen. Sie beeugte sie kurz und sah beide intensiv an.<br/>"Wollt ihr Tee?" fragte sie lächelnt und Sherlock war froh. Sie hatte es verstanden ohne etwas gehört zu haben ohne Erklärung. Sie sah es und Sherlock wollte sie umarmen. Sie kannte ihn einfach und er wusste das sie nur sein Bestes wollte und sie wusste das sein Bruder nicht so kalt war wie er vorgab zu sein.<br/>"Später ich möchte meinem Bruder etwas zeigen." antwortete er und ging die Treppe hoch.<br/>"Verzeihen sie mir." hörte er seine Vermieterin sagen und sah das kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Bruders. Sie verstanden sich, seine quasi Mutter und sein Bruder verstanden sich endlich. Fröhlich ging er die restlichen Stufen hinauf und hörte wie Mycroft ihm folgte. Dann senkte sich seine Laune aprubt als er sah wie John auf dem Sofa saß.<br/>"Sherlock endlich, ich denke wir sollten reden." er hatte Mycroft noch nicht gesehen und blickte Sherlock liebevoll an. Mycroft stockte auf der Treppe und blieb außer Sichtweite, das könnte interessant werden. Sherlock war der gleichen Ansicht und erwähnte seinen Bruder vorerst nicht.<br/>"Worüber sollten wir reden ?" fragte er mit verwirrter Miene. </p><p>Nach dem morgendlichen Gespräch beschloss er dem Arzt keine weiteren Chancen zu geben. Sein Mitbewohner war sicherlich in der Vergangenheit ein paar mal nützlich gewesen, doch seine Besessenheit nervte Sherlock und er würde sich nicht mehr aufregen es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck. Er war völlig in Gedanken bis er merkte das John gesprochen hatte.<br/>"Sherlock du musst keine Angst haben. Ich würde dich nie verletzten." John sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an und Sherlock musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Wie naiv und dumm doch die Goldfische sind.<br/>"Ich wüsste nicht wie du mich verletzten könntest." er sah wie Johns Gesicht heller wurde, wie er dachte Sherlock würde seine Meinung ändern.<br/>"Genau das könnte ich nicht es hält uns nichts auf." John ging auf ihn zu und er merkte wie Mycroft sich anspannte. Er war ruhig gewesen und verfolgte das Schauspiel. Doch er musste es beenden, sein Bruder sollte nicht glauben er würde ihn verstecken. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hörte er wie Mycroft die restlichen Stufen hinaufstieg und sich dichter als gewöhnlich hinter ihn stellte. Die Wärme war beruhigend und er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. John sah plötzlich blass aus und Sherlock sah wie sein Gehirn arbeitete.<br/>"Was willst du hier?" fragte der kleine Mann.<br/>"Ich wurde eingeladen." antwortete der Politiker mit kaltem Blick. Sherlock erkannte in diesem Moment das Mycroft wusste wie er nun zu John stand und ihn nicht mehr als Bedrohung ihrer Beziehung betrachtete. Sherlock fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er drehte sich kurz um. Sobald sie sich ansahen wussten sie alles über den anderen und führten ein stilles Gespräch, wie unterhaltsam das werden kann.<br/>"Als ob, was hast du mit Sherlock gemacht?" Eben genannter fühlte die Wut doch eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken stoppte ihn zu antworten. Das war Mycrofts Show und er würde sie genießen.<br/>"Wie kommen sie auf solche Ideen Doktor?" Mycroft sah völlig unschuldig aus und Sherlock bewunderte seinen Bruder einmal mehr für sein Talent zur Täuschung.<br/>"Wieso ist er nett zu dir, hast du ihm gedroht?" John wurde rot und es sah extrem witzig aus. Bevor Sherlock etwas verraten konnte entfernte er sich von beiden und nahm auf dem Sofa platz was eine hervorragende Sicht auf die Szene bietete.<br/>"Sie machen sich lächerlich. Als würde ich meinem Bruder drohen." Mycroft richtete sich auf und sah noch bedrohlicher aus und Sherlock konnte nur verblüfft beobachten.<br/>"Wieso nehmen sie an ich müsste ihn zwingen nett zu sein?"<br/>"Komm schon ihr mochtet euch nie und auf einmal seit ihr die besten Freunde. Er nimmt dich nur als Ausrede." John errötete kurz bei seinen Worten und es hatte nichts mit seiner Wut zu tun.<br/>"Für was bräuchte er eine Ausrede?" fragte Mycroft und sah immernoch wie die Unschuld vom Lande aus. Sherlock kicherte lautlos und sah das Funkeln in den Augen seines Bruders. Mycroft musste sich Mühe geben nicht zu lachen erkannte Sherlock und drehte sich kurz weg um sich zu sammeln. Das war sehr unterhaltsam.<br/>"Das geht dich nichts an aber du musst dich nicht mehr mit ihm befassen ich kümmere mich gut um ihn."<br/>"Wenn das so ist wieso rennt Sherlock dann weg?"<br/>Der Arzt musste überlegen und blickte in Richtung Küche. Mycroft drehte sich zu Sherlock und zwinkerte ihm zu bevor er wieder der Iceman war. Sherlock musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten sein Bruder hatte mehr Humor als gedacht.<br/>"Er hat Angst ich könnte ihn verletzen wenn wir zusammen kommen." John fühlte sich mutig und starrte den großen Mann vor ihm an.<br/>"Nun ich würde meinen wenn du ihm wehtust wird es das letzte sein was du überhaupt tust, also sollte das nicht Sherlocks Hauptanliegen sein." Mycroft betonte die Worte in der Mitte und machte seine Botschaft klar. Das Angebot ihrer letzten Begegnung stand noch und John musste schlucken.<br/>"Egal was es ist er braucht dich nicht mehr also kannst du uns wieder in Ruhe lassen."<br/>"Aber das wäre so schrecklich langweilig. Ohne Sherlock habe ich nur Goldfische um mich zu unterhalten." er ließ es wehmütig klingen doch sein Bruder durchschaute ihn und verdrehte die Augen.<br/>"Dann such dir Freunde Sherlock hat es auch geschafft."<br/>"Und trotzdem kommt er zu mir." <br/>"Das macht er nur weil er unsicher ist."<br/>"Wenn das so ist hat sich mein Bruder tatsächlich verändert. Unsicherheit war sonst nie ein Problem." er sah den Mann auf dem Sofa neugirig an und Sherlock musste wieder die Augen verdrehen.<br/>"Sag mir Sherlock, bist du unsicher?" Mycroft klan aufrichtig doch das Lachen in seinem Blick verriet ihn und es reichte. Sherlock sprang auf und stllte sich wieder vor seinen Bruder.<br/>"John hör auf so einen Unsinn zu erzählen. Du machst dich lächerlich. Unsicher? Wirklich, ich bitte dich. Ist dein jämmerlicher Verstand nicht in der Lage zu erkennen wenn ich dich einfach nicht will. Und davon abgesehen das du mir intellektuell nicht mal ansatzweise das Wasser reichen kannst bist du nicht mein Typ. Ich mag meine Männer groß und das in jeder Hinsicht." John errötete stärker als er es jemals gesehen hatte. Sherlock war zwar noch Jungfrau aber das musste John nicht wissen. Auch wenn alle spekulierten, konnte er sich das einfach nicht verkneifen. Der kleine Mann klaffte wie ein Fisch um dann wie ein Kleinkind mit Wutanfall aus dem Raum zu stürmen.<br/>"Das war äußerst amüsant muss ich sagen." und dann brachen sie in Lachen aus und Sherlock war unendlich glücklich seinen Bruder so zu sehen.<br/>"Oh Gott, wie er versucht hat mir stand zu halten der kleine Arzt." Mycroft kicherte vor sich hin und ging dann zu den Stühlen um sich zu setzen.<br/>"Los hol was du mir zeigen wolltest." Sherlock gluckste und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafzimmer.</p><p>Der Morgen verging schnell und beide erfreuten sich an der Gesellschaft des anderen. John war schließlich aus dem Haus gestürmt und sie waren allein. Sherlock erklärte seine Forschung und Mycroft kommentierte mögliche Verbesserungen. Es waren fröhliche Stunden. Dann wurde es Mittag und ihre Mägen knurrten im Einklang.<br/>"Ich denke wir sollten etwas bestellen." sagte Sherlock und schnappte sein Handy. <br/>Er rief Angelo an und gab die üblichen Anweisungen.<br/>"Ich denke es wird dir gefallen Bruder." <br/>"Nun ich werde dir vertrauen müssen."<br/>Sherlock lächelte ihn an, Vertrauen, das war es was er bekahm und es freute ihn mehr als alles andere.<br/>"Bei Angelo schmeckt es immer, sei beruhigt."<br/>"Das bin ich. Allerdings werde ich mich auf das Sofa begeben mein Rücken tut almählich weh ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste." er stand auf und ließ sich auf dem Möbelstück nieder. Sherlock folgte ihm und setzte sich dicht neben Mycroft.<br/>"Weisst du ich habe mich immer gefragt warum du die Regierung wurdest. Du warst als Junge fasziniert vom Malen." Sherlock wollte das schon lange wissen und er wollte seinen Bruder besser kennenlernen.<br/>"Weisst du ich dachte irgendwann müsste ich dich beschützen, vor mehr als nur dem Nachbarsjungen. Also wählte ich etwas das mir Macht gab dies umzusetzen." Mycroft sah unbeeindruckt aus doch Sherlock musste schlucken. Schon als Junge wollte sein Bruder ihn beschützen und plante die Zukunft. Er gab das Zeichnen auf und wurde die Regierung nur für ihn. Sherlock konnte ihn nur anstarren. All die Opfer die er gebracht hatte alles für seinen kleinen dummen, egoistischen Bruder. Er setzte sich auf Mycrofts Schoß und erdrückte ihn fast mit seiner Umarmung. All die verschwendete Zeit und doch konnte er nicht in Worte fassen was es ihm bedeutete. Mycroft erwiederte die Umarmung schneller als zuvor und streichelte wieder seinen Hinterkopf. Sherlock schnurrte fast und kuschelte sich enger an seinen Nacken.<br/>"Ich habe immer alles für dich getan kleiner Bruder." und das brach es. Endlich war er wieder der kleine Bruder. Er wusste wie Mycroft diese Worte umgangen hatte und nun sprach er sie wieder voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht diese zwei kleinen Worte zu hören und nun waren sie da und er würde sie nie wieder für selbstverständlich halten.<br/>"Ich habe gehofft du würdest mich wieder so nennen." gab er zu.<br/>"Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte dich wieder so nennen, kleiner Bruder." flüsterte Mycroft ihm zu und vergrub seine Nase an Sherlocks Hals. Wie konnten die Leute denken er hätte keine Gefühle. Einfach dumm.<br/>"Ich bin froh das du es wieder kannst."<br/>"Weisst du... ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns öfter sehen könnten." Mycroft klang unsicher und es brach Sherlocks Herz.<br/>"Das würde mir sehr gefallen. Ich werde mir jede Zeit nehmen in der du frei hast. Ich werde für dich kochen und wir sehen uns Filme an."<br/>"Das klingt nach einem Plan. Allerdings musst du nicht Haushälterin spielen ich kann auch kochen." sagte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.<br/>"Ich weiß, aber du hast es verdient das jemand für dich kocht." sagte er und zog sich zurück um seine Stirn gegen die seines Bruders zu lehnen.<br/>"Ich liebe dich weisst du." sagte Sherlock nervös, war er zu voreilig? Doch Mycroft nahm sein Gesicht und flüsterte: " Ich liebe dich auch kleiner Bruder." und damit umarmten sie sich wieder und warteten auf das Essen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Verständnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lange saßen sie so da. Sherlock streichelte abwesend Mycrofts Nacken während sein Bruder mit seinen Händen über Sherlocks Rücken fuhr. Als es klingelte zogen sie sich widerwillig zurück und nahmen das Essen entgegen. Es war Sherlocks lieblings Pasta und eine kleine Auswahl verschiedener Speisen.<br/>
"Wie ist es?" fragte Sherlock.<br/>
"Besser als erwartet, guter Geschmack Bruder."<br/>
Sie verschlangen es mit Freude, da beide seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen hatten. Sie räumten die leeren Schachteln in den Müll und wollten gerade ein Gespräch beginnen als John die Treppe hochkam. Beide Brüder mussten die Augen verdrehen, bei dem ungünstigen Timing des Arztes.<br/>
"Mycroft du bist noch hier?" fragte John und sah die beiden in den Sesseln sitzen.<br/>
"Offensichtlich." schnaubte der Politiker und sah seinen Bruder an. Sherlock musste Kichern und blickte dann zu John auf.<br/>
"Wie ich sehe geht es dem Ego wieder gut." sprach Sherlock und John sah ihn verdutzt an.<br/>
"Sie haben eine Frau getroffen als sie durch London streiften." schaltete sich Mycroft ein und stimmte mit Sherlock überein.<br/>
"Nun, ja das habe ich und meinem Ego ging es nie schlecht." sagte er und zog sich aus.<br/>
"Was macht ihr?" Sherlock erkannte, dass John sich beruhigt hatte und es im Guten probieren wollte. Doch sein Ausbruch bewies das er genauso launisch war wie der Detektiv selbst, welcher beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren.<br/>
"Wir sprachen über Sherlocks Kindheit."<br/>
"Oh wie interessant." Sherlock sah wie Mycroft genervt aufsah und ihn auch ignorieren wollte.<br/>
"In der Tat. Ich hatte vieles vergessen. Wie aufgeregt ich immer war." er lächelte bei der Erinnerung wie er gewartet hatte um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen. Dieser blickte ihn warm an und es war wie in alten Zeiten, sie verstanden sich stumm. Er sah wie Mycroft gern daran zurückdachte nachdem sie auseinander gegangen waren. Nach einer Weile in der sie nur da saßen und sich anstarrten räusperte sich John. Er hatte es nicht verstanden sie wollten allein sein.<br/>
"Was ist John?" Sherlock klang gereizt, doch wie immer interessierte es seinen Mitbewohner nicht.<br/>
"Ich dachte ihr wolltet etwas bereden." sein Ton sagte wie verwirrt er war und Sherlock sah wie Mcroft fast die Augen verdreht hätte. Goldfische.<br/>
"Das haben wir getan." Sherlock blickte nicht von seinem Bruder weg und setzte die Stille Unterhaltung bis zu Johns erneuter Unterbrechung fort.<br/>
]-Wie hälst du es nur mit ihm aus?<br/>
-Übung lieber Bruder. Was meinst du sollen wir es ihm erklären?<br/>
-Wieso, er würde es ja doch nicht verstehen. Erinnerst du dich an Mutter, sie meinte ich hätte dich verhext und wir hätten Telepatische Fähigkeiten. Einfach lächerlich.<br/>
-Oh ich verstehe. Aber er wird nicht locker lassen.<br/>
-Dann soll er es doch selbst herausfinden. -Diese ewigen Erklärungen für diese Leute. Wie viel Zeit wir sparen könnten.<br/>
-Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz ich muss ihm jedes Detail meiner Gedankengänge erläutern wenn wir einen Fall haben. Er ist nicht in der Lage die kleinsten Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, wie hälst du es nur bei deiner Arbeit aus?<br/>
-Übung lieber Bruder. 
Damit lachten beide und John sah aus als würde gleich Rauch aus seinen Ohren steigen. Er sah Mycroft verblüfft an, es war nicht oft das er seine Gefühle zeigte. Sherlock hatte schließlich etwas Mitleid.<br/>
"Nun wie du siehst haben wir uns ausgetauscht."<br/>
"Aber ihr habt euch nur angesehen."<br/>
Mycroft schnaubte und Sherlock musste lächeln.<br/>
"In der Tat, gut beobachtet John." antwortete Sherlock in sarkastischem Ton. Eben genannter hatte anscheinend genug und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiederung ansetzen als das Handy des Detektivs summte.<br/>
"Lestrade." sagte er erklärend und nahm ab. Dann legte er wieder auf und sah seinen Bruder an.<br/>
-Er hat einen Fall.<br/>
-Dann musst du gehen.<br/>
-Aber ich will bei dir bleiben.Kannst du mitkommen?<br/>
-Wenn du willst.<br/>
-Unbedingt ich hole die Mäntel. 
Damit sprang er auf und holte die Kleidungsstücke.<br/>
"Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte John immernoch überfordert.<br/>
"Lestrade hat einen Fall." sagte diesmal Mycroft und zog sich an.<br/>
"Ich komme mit."<br/>
Sherlock sah die Entschlossenheit im Gesicht seines Mitbewohners und endschied das eine Diskussion nur Zeit kosten würde. Er nickte und schmiss seinen eigenen Mantel über seine Schultern.<br/>
"Ein Fahrer wartet unten." sagte Mycroft und ging dicht gefolgt von dem Detektiv aus dem Haus.<br/>
Als sie am Tatort ankahmen begrüßte sie Lestrade.<br/>
"Hey Sherlock. Schön dich zu sehen Mycroft." Der DI meinte es ernst. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen hatte er immer gesehen das Mycroft nur besorgt war und hatte ihn stets freundlich behandelt.<br/>
"Inspektor es ist mir ebenfalls eine Freude."<br/>
"Was machst du hier?"<br/>
"Ich hab ihn gebeten mich zu begleiten." meldete sich Sherlock zu Wort und sah sich die Szene an. Greg sah kurz überrascht aus, doch erholte sich schnell und erklärte die Fakten.<br/>
"Männlich, 36 Jahre, erstochen. Er wurde vor ca. 3 Stunden gefunden, keine Papiere."<br/>
"Nun was denkst du Bruder?" fragte Sherlock und wusste bereits alles wichtige. Er genoss es immer Mycroft in Aktion zu sehen.<br/>
"Ziemlich offensichtlich wie ich finde." sagte er und sah Sherlock an.<br/>
-Warum soll ich das erklären ein Kind könnte das lösen.<br/>
-Aber du weisst doch nicht alle Kinder sind wie wir.<br/>
-Ich werde es nicht erläutern das ist lächerlich. Es ist so offenkundig das es der Nachbar war.<br/>
-Wirklich? Ich hätte auf den Partner getippt.<br/>
-Darum bin ich der Schlaue. Sieh dir seine Hand an. Unglückliche Ehe sie ignorieren einander völlig jeder hat bereits sein Leben.<br/>
-Du hast recht der Ring wurde öfter abgezogen. Aber wieso der Nachbar?<br/>
-Sie hatten Streit wegen seinem Hund. Seine Hose ist voller Haare, er wurde attakiert. Solch ein Mann hätte keinen eigenen Hund also hat er sich mit dem Nachbarn gestritten. Er wollte dem Hund sicherlich etwas antun und der Besitzer ergriff Maßnahmen.<br/>
-Brilliant!<br/>
-Das ist Johns text.<br/>
Und beide mussten wieder lachen.<br/>
John stand neben dem DI und sah sie wieder mit komischen Augen an.<br/>
"Sie haben das manchmal gemacht. Ich glaube sie haben eine eigene Sprache entwickelt mit Hilfe von Mimik und Gestik. Es ist faszinierend oder?" flüsterte der DI dem Mann zu seiner linken zu.<br/>
John sah ihn an und konnte es nicht fassen.<br/>
"Also Lestrade, es war der Nachbar sie hatten Streit wegen seinem Hund. Du kannst ihn verhaften."<br/>
Der DI klaffte leicht er war immer wieder erstaunt über diese beiden Männer.<br/>
"Natürlich danke euch beiden. Ich hoffe man sieht sich öfter Mycroft." er lächelte und bellte dann Anweisungen an die umstehenden Polizisten.<br/>
"Woher wusstest du das?" fragte John als er wieder bei sich war.<br/>
"Mycroft wusste es. Ich hätte erst sein zu Hause sehen müssen. Die Identität lässt sich bestimmt leicht herausstellen, sie müssen nur in der Gegend rumfragen." Dann ging er nahe bei seinem Bruder in Richtung des Autos.<br/>
"Du bekommst ein Taxi John, Mycroft und ich haben noch was vor." Damit waren sie weg und ließen einen äußerst überforderten Arzt und einen zufriedenen DI hinter sich.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Schwur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Also was nun?" fragte Mycroft im Auto.<br/>
"Ich muss kurz zu Barts wenn das ok ist?"<br/>
"Sicher doch, ich habe heute frei."<br/>
"Und ich schleife dich durch die Stadt."<br/>
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, lieber so als allein zu Hause zu sitzen."<br/>
Sie lächelten sich an und stiegen aus. Sherlock pirschte durch die Tür gefolgt von seinem Begleiter.<br/>
"Hey Sherlock... und Mycroft?" Molly war äußerst verwirrt und sah den Detektiv fragend an.<br/>
"Ich muss nur kurz etwas überprüfen." sagte Sherlock ignorierend wie immer und verschwand im Nebenraum. Mycroft konnte die Anspannung der Gerichtsmedizinerin spüren.<br/>
"Wie kommt es das du hier bist?" Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen.<br/>
"Ich habe einen freien Tag."<br/>
"Und den verbringst du in einer Leichenhalle?" sie sah ungläubich aus. Mycroft musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.<br/>
"So gut wie jeder andere Ort. Mein Bruder fragte ob ich ihn begleiten könnte."<br/>
"Versteht ihr euch besser?"<br/>
"Das hoffe ich doch."<br/>
"Ich wusste immer das er das alles nur spielt. Genauso wie er tut als hätte er keine Gefühle für jemanden." der letzte Satz wurde in einem Ton gesagt den Mycroft nur als Hoffnung einstufen konnte. Diese arme Frau, wie besessen sie doch von seinem Bruder ist. Jeder kann erkennen das er nicht interessiert ist und doch gibt sie nicht auf.<br/>
"Ich denke mein Bruder zeigt nur Emotionen wenn er denkt die Person verdient es."<br/>
"NEIN." schnappte Molly und errötete sofort.<br/>
"Wieso ist es so laut hier draußen?" ärgerte sich Sherlock als er endlich aus dem Raum kam.<br/>
"Wegen nichts." antwortete die Frau schnell. Sherlock sah sie kurz an und drehte sich dann zu seinem Bruder.<br/>
"Wollen wir?!" und öffnete die Tür. Wieder an der frischen Luft wartete der Detektiv.<br/>
[style type="italic"]-Worum ging es?<br/>
-Ich habe versucht sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass du nicht verfügbar bist.<br/>
-Sie kapiert es einfach nicht. Ich hab es tausendmal gesagt sie gibt nicht auf.<br/>
-Ich gestehe ich kann ihr nachfühlen.<br/>
-Nein hör auf! Es ist jetzt anders zwischen uns ok?!<br/>
-Sicher.[/style]<br/>
Mycroft sah nicht besonders überzeugt aus, aber Sherlock ignorierte ihn.<br/>
"Lass uns spazieren gehen." sagte er und hakte sich bei seinem Bruder ein.<br/>
Sie gingen in den nächsten Park und genossen die Luft und den Sonnenschein. Sherlock setzte sich auf eine Bank, dicht neben Mycroft.<br/>
"Woran denkst du?" fragte er geduldig.<br/>
"Nichts wichtiges. Ich habe mich erinnert wann ich das letzte mal hier war."<br/>
"Du warst schonmal hier?"<br/>
Mycroft sah weg und wollte das Thema wechseln.<br/>
"Was hast du sonst noch geplant?"<br/>
Sherlock war misstrauisch. Was versuchte sein Bruder zu verbergen. Er würde nicht locker lassen es schien wichtig.<br/>
"Sag mir." flüsterte er und wartete bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er sah tiefe Traurigkeit.<br/>
"Ich war vor ungefär 25 Jahren hier. Damals noch ein Feldagent." er räusperte sich und starrte in die Ferne.<br/>
"Ich war gerade von einem Auftrg heimgekehrt. Der Erste bei dem ich jemanden verloren hatte. Sie haben uns gefoltert und er hat es nicht geschafft. Als ich Heim kam war ich sehr unruhig und streifte durch die Straßen bis ich diesen Park sah. Es war an diesem Tag fast völlig leer und ich setzte mich auf diese Bank. Es mag anders erscheinen aber ich habe mich immer sehr um meine Agenten gekümmert und er war mein Partner gewesen. Er half mir mit diesem Leben umzugehen. Ich hatte nie Freunde gehabt und wurde kaum auf all das Blut vorbereitet aber er half mir das zu überstehen. Und dann haben sie uns erwischt. Als wir getrennt wurden nutzte ich meine Chance und floh aber als die Kavallerie eintraf war es zu spät. Er lag zusammengesunken auf einer dreckigen Matratze. Zweifellos haben sie ihren Zorn an ihm ausgelassen, nachdem ich verschwunden war. Ich sah ihn dort und er war tot. Er war fort und würde nicht mehr aufwachen. Du verstehst das Konzept. Danach war es unscharf, ich wurde zu einem Stützpunkt gebracht und nach Hause geflogen.Er war der Einzige der im Gegensatz MICH beschützt hat"<br/>
Es herrschte Stille. Niemand sprach und Mycroft sah ihn nicht an. Dann hörte er seinen Bruder, wie er darum kämpfte nicht zu weinen. Er drehte sich leicht und sah seine Augen. So voller Mitleid und Besorgnis, das hatte er noch nie gesehen.<br/>
"Macht nichts es ist lange her." Er versuchte die Stimmung aufzuhellen, er musste der Starke sein.<br/>
"Wie war sein Name." fragte Sherlock zittrig.<br/>
"Joseph."<br/>
Ein einfacher Name und er brachte alles zurück. Nach einem Moment merkte er wie er umarmt wurde und tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken das er überlebt hatte um seinen Bruder zu schützen.<br/>
"Es tut mir so leid Mycroft." Sie saßen nur da und spendeten gegenseitig Trost.<br/>
Sherlock konnte nicht fassen was sein Bruder durchmachen musste. Er wusste das Mycroft einmal ein aktiver Agent war, doch er hatte nie weiter gedacht. All dieser Schmerz und er war zu dieser Zeit nicht da um zu helfen. Er war vermutlich in irgendeiner Drogenhöhle. Mycroft war immer der Starke gewese. Diese Opfer nur um ihn zu beschützen.<br/>
Er löste sich vorsichtig hielt ihn aber fest.<br/>
"Ich versthe es." sagte er vorsichtig.<br/>
"Nicht die Umstände. Aber ich weiß wie es ist überfordert zu sein. Du hast mir als Kind geholfen wo alle anderen versagt haben. Du hast mich getröstet und mir meinen Platz gezeigt. Du warst mein Joseph und hast dich um mich gekümmert. Als ich tiefer rutschte konnte ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen deine Enttäuschung zu sehen. Nein lass mich ausreden. Ich weiß du hast dich immer gesorgt aber ich konnte es nicht sehen. Ich dachte ich wäre nur eine Pflicht. Und als du weg warst, nachdem ich dich vertrieben hatte, fühlte ich mich verloren. Niemand zeigte mir die Richtung oder kümmerte sich um mich. Nicht so wie nur du es kannst. Ich fiel tiefer bis ich nicht mehr weiter konnte und wieder warst du da um mich zu fangen. Ich weiß es klingt sentimental aber du warst immer mein Beschützer, mein Rettungsnetz und wie schlimm es auch klingt, ich bin froh das du derjenige bist der es geschafft hat. Ohne dich würde ich ertrinken." Nach diesem kleinen Ausbruch zogen sie sich wieder aneinander.<br/>
"Ich bin immer für dich da, kleiner Bruder."</p><p>Lange Minuten vergingen ohne eine Bewegung. Sie lauschten dem Atem des anderen und waren dankbar, dass sie sich hatten.<br/>
"Wir müssen bald gehen."<br/>
"Ich weiss."<br/>
Nach weiteren Augenblicken lösten sie sich aber hielten noch Körperkontakt. Beide brauchten es und so gingen sie Richtung Baker Street.</p><p>Mrs. Hudson begrüßte sie mit Tee und Keksen und sie setzten sich auf das Sofa. Keiner konnte jetzt loslassen und so drückten sie sich aneinander.<br/>
"Ich danke ihnen Mrs. Hudson." sagte Mycroft mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.<br/>
"Du kannst mich Martha nennen es ist Zeit." sie sah etwas nervös aus offensichtlich unsicher wie Mycroft reagieren würde.<br/>
"Das würde mich freuen Martha." Sie grinsde glücklich und verschwand wieder in ihrer Wohnung.<br/>
"Was für Tee ist das, ich gestehe ich kann es nicht erkennen. " meldete sich der Ältere nach einem Moment zu Wort.<br/>
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, sie wird es mir nicht sagen und ich habe alles ausprobiert. Sie meint ich würde sonst nicht mehr zu ihr kommen."<br/>
"Du hast Glück mit ihr."<br/>
"Ich weiß, ich bin froh das ihr euch versteht. Sie war nur gemein wegen mir. Sie ist immer auf meiner Seite, entschuldige."<br/>
"Mach dir keine Gedanken alles vergeben."<br/>
Aber nicht vergessen beendete Sherlock in seinem Kopf. Diese Jahre konnten nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden.<br/>
"Denkst du dein kleiner Arzt hat sich wieder eingekriegt."<br/>
Sherlock hatte garnicht über ihn nachgedacht, er war in den Hintergrund gerückt.<br/>
"Wieso sollte es mich interessieren, ich gab ihm eine Chance und er schrie dich an. Soll er doch zusehen wie er klarkommt."<br/>
"Aber er ist immernoch dein Mitbewohner. Es ist unproduktiv dich mit ihm zu streiten."<br/>
"Ich streite nicht, ich ignoriere. Und wenn er ein Problem hat soll er ausziehen."<br/>
"Denkst du nicht du solltest netter sein."<br/>
"Wieso verteidigst du ihn ?"<br/>
"Ich denke du brauchst einen Freund und auch wenn er nicht meinen Geschmack eines Goldfisches trifft, er hat bis jetzt auf dich aufgepasst wo ich es nicht konnte."<br/>
"Ich habe einen Freund, er sitzt neben mir und trinkt Tee ich brauche keine anderen. Außerdem habe ich Lestrade der wohl so etwas wie ein Freund ist."<br/>
"Ja, der DI hat eine Schwäche für dich. Ich mag ihn gern."<br/>
Sherlock spürte wieder diese ungerechtfertigte Eifersucht. Er hatte kein Monopol auf Mycrofts Aufmerksamkeit aber irgendwie stach es trotzdem.<br/>
"Was ist mit dir?"<br/>
"Was soll mit mir sein."<br/>
"Du hast auch keine Freunde."<br/>
"Ich gebe zu ich habe lediglich Anthea aber wir sind verschieden. Du wolltest immer mehr dazu gehören als ich."<br/>
"Also seit ihr jetzt Busenfreunde du und deine PA." schnappte Sherlock und musste sich bremsen.<br/>
"Bist du eifersüchtig kleiner Bruder."<br/>
"Und wenn." Mycroft wurde ernst.<br/>
"Sei dir gewiss, dass niemand über dir stehen könnte. Was sollte ich mit einem Goldfisch anfangen. Ich weiß Anthea ist intelligenter als der Durchschnitt aber immernoch ein Goldfisch."<br/>
"Sie hat dir viel geholfen oder?"<br/>
"Ja sie war oft für mich da wenn ich jemanden gebraucht habe. Ich bin ihr und ihrer Freundin sehr dankbar."<br/>
"Versprich mir etwas."<br/>
"Was du willst."<br/>
"Wenn du je wieder das gefühl hast du brauchst Hilfe, sag es mir. Ich möchte dir helfen auch wenn es nur um eine Kleinigkeit geht. Ich will das du mir vertrauen kannst. Du bist meine Priorität und wenn du je das Gefühl hast es nicht zu sein sag es mir damit ich dich überzeugen kann."<br/>
"Ich werde es versuchen.."<br/>
"NEIN! Nicht versuchen, tu es! Du warst so lange bei mir, ich möchte jetzt bei dir sein. Wenn es zu viel wird und das Summen und Schreien im Kopf nicht aufhört melde dich. Mir hat es immer geholfen wenn du mich umarmt hast, ich möchte das selbe für dich tun."<br/>
"Ok Serlock ich verspreche es wenn du es auch tust."<br/>
"Ich lasse nie wieder etwas zwischen uns kommen sei dir gewiss. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los."<br/>
"Das war niemals meine Absicht kleiner Bruder."<br/>
"Ich weiß."<br/>
Sie sahen sich liebevoll an und rutschten etwas näher zusammen. Wie sehr sie den Kontakt vermisst hatten. Es ist nicht das selbe wie mit einem der "Normalen" Leute. Sie verstanden nicht, dass ihr Verstand sie manchmal überrannte. Bei Sherlock war es schlimmer, doch er wusste Mycroft kannte das Gefühl. Es würde nicht aufhören zu summen, die Überlastung eines ständig arbeitenden Geistes.</p><p>Sie tranken den Rest ihres Tees und aßen die Kekse. Sherlock sah das Mycroft nicht zuckte und auf einen Witz wartete und es machte ihm Hoffnung. Es kann besser werden.<br/>
Schließlich wurde es fast Abend, nachdem sie nebeneinander gelesen hatten. Es war schön einfach die Gegenward zu spüren und sich aneinander zu kuscheln. Serlock mochte es immer seinen Bruder zu berühren. Nicht auf unangemessene Art, sondern einfach um die Wärme zu fühlen, um zu wissen das er nicht allein ist.<br/>
Sie saßen lange so bis sie die bekannten Schritte eines Arztes hörten. Mycroft spannte sich an, offensichtlich nicht sicher ob Sherlock so gefunden werden wollte. Doch dieser konnte es nicht in sich finden sich zu bewegen, sollte doch jeder sehen das sie nichts mehr trennen konnte. So drückte er beruhigen Mycrofts Hand und sah ihn an.<br/>
-Ich will nicht aufstehen soll er denken was er will.<br/>
-Bist du sicher?<br/>
-Willst du aufstehen?<br/>
Sherlock sah verletzt aus, konnte aber verstehen das sein Bruder ein Image zu verlieren hatte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen als Mycroft sein Gesicht nahm.<br/>
-Ich weiss was du denkst und mein Image ist mir egal. Die Leute die es betrifft wissen zu was ich fähig bin und es ist mir egal ob uns dein kleiner Mitbewohner sieht.<br/>
Sherlock war erleichtert und sank zurück gegen Mycroft. John wurde anscheinend von ihrer Vermieterin aufgehalten und stapfte nun die Treppe hoch. Als er durch die Tür wollte blieb er stockend stehen.<br/>
"Hallo John." begrüßte der Detektiv in warnendem Ton.<br/>
"Hey"<br/>
Mycroft streichelte abwesend seinen Arm und es war schön zu wissen das er sich nicht zurückziehen würde.<br/>
"Wie war dein Tag?"<br/>
Beide Holmes-Brüder wussten es schon aber Sherlock wollte freundlich sein. Die Worte des Anderen brachten ihn zum nachdenken. Es wäre ärgerlich wenn John ausziehen würde, dann müsste er alles alleine machen und die Hilfsarbeiten erledigen. Es war besser John blieb und putzte und kochte. Also hatte er beschlossen freundlich zu spielen. Mycroft saß angelehnt an das Sofa und Sherlock drückte sich an seine Seite und hatte einen Arm um sich gelegt.<br/>
"Gut, mein Tag war gut. Deiner?"<br/>
"Hervorragend." Mycroft hatte immernoch nicht aufgeblickt und las weiter sein Buch als wäre der Arzt nicht im Raum. Sherlock wusste wie sehr er ihn von Anfang an verabscheute und konnte jetzt erkennen warum. Er war eifersüchig gewesen, hatte gedacht John könnte ihn ersetzen und Sherlock verstand warum er so dachte. Er hatte ihm mehr als einen Grund gegeben. Doch das war vorbei.<br/>
Nie wieder, schwor er sich.<br/>
Sein Mitbewohner ging in die Küche und machte Tee um sich zu beschäftigen.<br/>
"Willlst du etwas zu Abend essen?" fragte Mycroft leise.<br/>
"Sicher. Können wir zusammen kochen?"<br/>
Mycroft lächelte glücklich und ein bisschen überrascht bevor er nickte.<br/>
"Können wir zu dir gehen? Hier ist kaum Platz." Es war nicht der Hauptgrund aber er wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinem Bruder haben bevor die Arbeit ihn wieder einholte.<br/>
"Natürlich."<br/>
Sie entwirrten sich und standen gemeinsam auf.<br/>
"Ich gehe mit Mycroft, warte nicht."<br/>
"Ich dachte wir könnten zusammen essen."<br/>
"Ich bin gut versorgt. Bis morgen."<br/>
"Warte."<br/>
Beide Brüder drehten sich um und sahen den Arzt an. Er wollte offensichtlich mit Sherlock reden aber dieser machte keine Anstalten seinen Bruder wegzuschicken.<br/>
"Was?" fragte der Detektiv genervt.<br/>
"Wir könnten etwas bestellen, er könnte hierbleiben." dabei zeigte er auf den Mann im Anzug und sah Sherlock flehend an.<br/>
"Nein danke ich muss nach Hause. Aber wir können es sicher verschieben, kleiner Bruder."<br/>
Mycroft war immernoch unsicher ob sein Bruder seine Meinung nicht doch noch ändern würde und es machte Sherlock verrückt. Wie tief mussten die Narben sein die er hinterlassen hatte.<br/>
"Nein können wir nicht. Ich gehe mit Mycroft, John wir essen ein andernmal. Bis morgen."<br/>
Bevor der kleine Mann etwas sagen konnte zog Sherlock seinen Bruder aus der Wohnung die Treppe hinunter. Als sie ins Auto einstiegen (was wie immer schon wartete), sah er Mycroft ernst an.<br/>
"Hör auf zu denken ich lasse dich fallen. Nichts wird mich davon abhalten bei dir zu bleiben so lange ich kann, also krieg das aus deinem Schädel."<br/>
"Verzeih mir."<br/>
"Nein, verzeih mir. Ich habe das verursacht und zum ersten mal in meinem Leben werde ich Verantwortung übernehmen und versuchen es wieder gut zu machen. Bitte hör auf zu denken ich ändere meine Meinung das wird nicht passieren OK?" er hatte während des Sprechens ihre Hände verschränkt und drückte sie fest. Mycroft schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.<br/>
"OK."<br/>
Sie schwiegen bis der Wagen hielt und gingen, mit immernoch verschränkten Händen, in das riesige Haus hinein.<br/>
Sherlock hatte sich etwas geschworen und nichts könnte ihn davon abhalten. Niemand stellt sich zwischen sie. Wer gegen Mycroft ist, ist gegen ihn und er würde es alle wissen lassen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Schluchten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das Wochenende verging schnell. Sie kochten, schauten Filme und diskutierten über Gott und die Welt. Zu früh saß Mycroft wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete sich durch Berichte und Emails.<br/>
"Hallo Mycroft, dein Tee." Anthea stellte die Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch.<br/>
"Und wie war dein Wochenende?" fragte sie mit neugierigem Ton. Sie wusste das sein Bruder bei ihm war, er hatte ihr geschrieben ihm keine Arbeit zu schicken.<br/>
"Es war schön wie ich zugeben muss. Ich genieße die Zeit so lange sie dauert." antwortete er mit freundlichem Blick.<br/>
"Denkst du er wird sich doch noch umentscheiden?"<br/>
"Nun, er zeigt offenes Interesse das gebe ich zu. Ich denke er bereut es aufrichtig und ich freue mich darüber und so sehr ich ihm glaube, ich kann die Stimme nicht abschalten die sagt, etwas wird passieren. Er wird irgendwann gereizt sein, sei es aus Mangel an Rätseln oder wegen den Menschen um ihn herum. Ich hoffe wirklich das wir das überstehen, aber die Erfahrung zeigte mir das ein gelangweielter Sherlock ein boshafter ist. Ich weiß das er das Meiste nicht ernst meint, aber es traf mich trotzdem jedes mal." Er klang traurig erkannte die PA.<br/>
"Ich denke es wird klappen." Sie hoffte es inständig. Die letzte Zeit hatte den Zorn auf den Detektiv etwas geschmälert, aber er war nicht ganz weg und sie wusste das ihr Chef immernoch unsicher war egal wie gut er es versteckte und welche Fortschritte sie gemacht hatten. Zwei Jahrzehnte sind nicht einfach vergessen.<br/>
"Wenn nicht, werde ich ihm einen Besuch abstatten."<br/>
"Das glaube ich sofort." sagte der Politiker mit einem kleinen Lachen.<br/>
"Aber das wird nicht nötig sein."<br/>
Er wusste das er nicht besonders überzeugt klang. In der Zeit die sie zusammen waren konnte er sich überzeugen, dass sein Bruder es ernst meinte. Doch die Realität hat schon viele Träume in die Knie gezwungen.</p><p>Der restliche Tag verging wie immer, Treffen gefolgt von einem weiteren Treffen mit Unterbrechungen durch, mit wenig Intelligenz gesegnete, Mitarbeiter. Er war erfreut als er einen Text von Sherlock bekam.<br/>
-Wie geht es dir? SH<br/>
-Gut, und selber? MH<br/>
-Ich bin umgeben von Mittelmäßigkeit! Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und war nett zu John. Ich hab ihn mit an einen Tatort genommen, er war etwas hilfreich. Trotzdem hat es mit dir mehr Spaß gemacht. SH<br/>
-Freut mich zu hören, dass es dir gut geht. Ich denke es ist gut sich mit deinem Mitbewohner zu vertragen. Du brauchst jemanden der auf dich aufpasst. MH<br/>
-Den habe ich, er ist super schlau und trägt schicke Anzüge. SH</p><p>Mycroft musste ein wenig lächeln. Wie wizig sein Bruder doch sein konnte.</p><p>-Ich bin sicher das hast du, aber er kann nicht auf der Straße sein um für dich zu sorgen, also brauchst du wohl oder übel einen Begleiter mit Waffe. MH<br/>
-Eine Waffe habe ich auch und ich kann besser schießen. Aber egal, Donnovan nervt mich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit. Dieser Mensch sollte kein Polizist sein, ich zweifle an unserer Staatsführung! SH<br/>
-Ich bin sicher der Staat tut was er kann um dich glücklich zu machen. MH<br/>
-Das sollte er, ohne mich wäre das Land überflutet von Leichen und unfähigen Polizisten die ihre eigenen Schuhe nicht finden können. SH<br/>
-Sei nicht so böse, Lestrade ist ein guter Polizist. Er ist über dem Durchschnitt. Er kann nichts gegen die Unfähigkeit anderer tun. MH<br/>
-Und trotzdem gleicht ein Mann keine ganze Institution aus. Alles Idioten! SH<br/>
-Beruhige dich kleiner Bruder. Verprelle nicht die Einzigen, die mit dir arbeiten. MH<br/>
-Ich brauche sie nicht, ich habe immer Kunden. SH<br/>
-Weil diese so interessantere Fälle haben? MH</p><p>Er musste die Augen verdrehen, manchmal war sein kleiner Bruder einfach nur anstrengend.</p><p>-Du hast keine Ahnung. Du hast etwas zu tun um dich zu beschäftigen. Ich muss den ganzen Tag warten, bis ein aufregender Fall reinkommt. SH<br/>
-Du solltest dir feste Arbeit suchen wie wir anderen auch. Dann hättest du etwas zu tun. MH<br/>
-So wie du, treuer Diener der Queen. Lächerlich, eher sterbe ich als so langweilig zu werden! SH</p><p>Und da war es, der alt bewährte Spott. Und es tat weh, auch wenn er wusste wie wütend Sherlock zu weilen werden konnte war dies keine Entschuldigung, nicht mehr. Sein Bruder hatte das offensichtlich auch erkannt, denn es kam sofort eine neue Nachricht.</p><p>-Verzeih mir, du weisst es war nicht so gemeint. SH</p><p>Sherlock dachte anscheinend es war ein einfacher Spaß doch es tat weh. Mycroft wusste das er nicht so abenteuerlustig wie sein Bruder war, aber er wurde nicht gern als langweilig bezeichnet. Es war kindisch aber er dachte immer er sei nicht wie alle anderen. All die Kommentare seines Bruder kamen wieder in seine Erinnerung. All diese schmerzhaften Dinge und es erstickte ihn einen Moment. Er konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte es nicht.</p><p>-Mycroft bitte, es tut mir leid. Nimm es nicht persönlich. SH<br/>
-Alles gut. MH</p><p>Damit legte er sein Handy weg. Es war zu früh für solches Geplänkel. Er konnte noch nicht damit umgehen.<br/>
"Mycroft alles in Ordnung?" fragte Anthea als sie seine Tür öffnete. Er hatte gleich ein Meeting und sie erinnerte ihn immer mindestens eine halbe Stunde vorher.<br/>
"Alles gut." er sah das sie ihm nicht glaubte und sie wusste wessen Schuld es war.<br/>
"Was hat er getan.", ihre Augen glühten.<br/>
"Nichts nur eine unüberlegte Nachricht, aber ich kann damit im Moment nicht umgehen." er fühlte sich erbärmlich, wann war er so schwach geworden.<br/>
"Ich sage das Treffen ab."<br/>
"Nein, es ist wichtig. Mir geht es gut, nur schick ihn bitte weg? Ich bin sicher er wird hierher kommen."<br/>
"Natürlich."<br/>
Sie nickte und ging hinaus, er brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu sammeln. Wieder bei sich straffte er die Schultern und verließ sein Büro.</p><p>"Hey Anthea ist mein Bruder da?"<br/>
Mycroft hatte wie immer recht. Sherlock eilte nach Whitehall um sich zu entschuldiegen. Es war ein dummer Kommentar gewesen, aber er rutschte einfach wieder in diese Rolle die er so lange gespielt hatte. Es war zu früh für so etwas, um als Scherz gelesen zu werden. Er musste das gerade rücken.<br/>
"Nein er ist in einer Besprechung."<br/>
Ihre Körpersprache sagte ihm alles, Mycroft war verletzt und sie würde ihn verletzen wenn nötig.<br/>
"Wann ist er wieder da?"<br/>
"Ich weiß es nicht." Sie würde ihm nicht helfen erkannte Sherlock. Sie war so loyal wie ergeben wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. Anthea hatte ihn nie verraten und würde es niemals tun.<br/>
"Bitte ich muss mich entschuldigen." Er flehte sie praktisch an.<br/>
"Weisst du er hat sich ehrlich gefreut über deinen Wandel, aber du kannst nicht erwarten das er es einfach nimmt. Das sind Dinge die Zeit brauchen."<br/>
"Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, ich war so genervt."<br/>
"Er hat einmal gesagt viele Träume werden von der Realität in die Knie gezwungen."<br/>
"Oh Gott, nein das werden sie nicht! Ich will nicht mit ihm streiten, er bedeutet mir alles."<br/>
"Du hast eine komische Art es zu zeigen. Gib ihm Zeit."<br/>
"Aber ich will nicht das er denkt ich hätte es ernst gemeint."<br/>
"Ich denke er weiß das, aber es gibt eine Schlucht die er überqueren muss und das kann er nur alleine tun. Du musst ihm die Zeit dafür geben. Zeig ihm deine Reue, aber bedräng ihn nicht. Ich werde ihm sagen das du hier warst."<br/>
Mit trauriger Miene ging Sherlock aus dem Büro und fuhr zur Baker Street. Er hatte es sich doch geschworen und nun...</p><p>"Dein Bruder war hier." merkte Anthea an, als Mycroft sein Büro betrat. Er nickte kurz und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.<br/>
Das Treffen war gut verlaufen, eine weitere Kriese abgewandt. Er sah auf seinen Schreibtisch und wusste, dass es spät werden würde. Wie viel Zeit er doch sparen könnte, würden alle um ihn herum auch nur einen Funken Verstand besitzen. Schwerfällig setzte er sich und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Er könnte später über seinen Bruder nachdenken.</p><p>Als es Nachmittag wurde klopfte es an seiner Tür.<br/>
"Herein."<br/>
"Sir, eine Mrs. Hudson ist hier." sagte seine PA pflichtbewusst.<br/>
Er sah kurz verwirrt aus bevor er sie hereinwinkte.<br/>
"Mrs. Hudson, wie kann ich helfen, ist alles ok?"<br/>
Er schloss die Tür und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen.<br/>
"Nein, aber ich denke deinem Bruder geht es nicht gut. Er hat mich mit Keksen und Tee geschickt."<br/>
Sie hielt eine Thermoskanne und eine kleine Box hoch.<br/>
"Das ist sehr freundlich, aber das müssen sie nicht tun."<br/>
"Kein Problem und wir waren bei Martha."<br/>
"Natürlich.", er musste lächeln, so eine nette Dame.<br/>
"Was hat Sherlock getan?"<br/>
"Oh sie..ähm du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."<br/>
"Doch das muss ich. Sobald er nach Hause kam rollte er sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und war nicht mehr ansprechbar, ich denke er hat geweint."<br/>
"Nun ich vermute er denkt ich würde ihn nicht mehr mögen."<br/>
"Wieso das denn?" Sie sah äußerst verwirrt aus und er erklärte ihr die Sachlage.<br/>
"Oh dieser dumme Junge, sein Temperament bringt ihn irgendwann in Teufelsküche."<br/>
"Das hoffe ich nicht."<br/>
"Sag mir bist du böse? Du kannst offen sein." Sie sah ehrlich aus und er wollte mit ihr sprechen, sie kannte seinen Bruder mit am besten.<br/>
"Nein ich bin nicht böse, es ist nur so...Ich weiß auch nicht, es bringt gewisse Dinge wieder an die Oberfläche und ich kann damit nicht umgehen." Er fühlte sich ein bisschen wie ein Kind. Hier saß er und vershüttete sein Herz. (Wann war es soweit gekommen?)<br/>
"Ich verstehe das, weißt du. Ich habe es jahrelang gesehen, die Traurigkeit in deinen Augen wenn er gemein war. Ich konnte erkennen wie viel er dir bedeutet aber ich dachte Sherlock hätte seine Gründe also spielte ich mit. Und das bedaure ich zutiefst."<br/>
"Sei nicht traurig Martha, du hast getan was alle getan haben."<br/>
"Und das war das Falsche. Ich weiß wie sensibel Sherlock ist, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen will. Ich war erfreut zu sehen wie ihr besser klar kommt. Er ist aufgeblüht. Er ist fröhlicher geworden, auch wenn er immernoch unausstehlich werden kann."<br/>
Beide mussten lachen.<br/>
"Aber ich denke, trotz allem, er hat immernoch Angst dich zu enttäuschen. Er zeigt es nicht aber deine Meinung ist alles für ihn und ich denke es bringt ihn um zu glauben du wärst unglücklich. Ich habe ihn oft gesehen, wie stolz er war als er einen deiner Fälle lösen konnte und du ihn gelobt hast. Diese Rollen die ihr so lange gespielt habt um euch zu schützen, ich denke es hat in euch beiden Narben hinterlassen. Auch wenn ich die Gründe verstehe, heiße ich sein Verhalten nicht gut und er hat schreckliche Sachen gesagt, aber tief im Innern ist er noch ein kleiner Junge der seinen Bruder vermisst. Und ich will sein Benehmen nicht entschuldigen, ich bin nur der Meinung ihr seit unglaublich von einander abhängig. Nicht auf schlechte Weise aber auf emotionale Weise. Ihr sehnt euch so sehr nach der Bestätigung des Andern, es bestimmt euer Sein. Auch wenn das extrem klingt, denke ich es ist die Wahrheit. Du wolltest seine Anerkennung und Liebe genauso wie er deine wollte. Ihr habt eine Mauer gebaut um euch zu schützen und ich verstehe es wirklich. Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich und ich will nur sein Bestes, aber ich denke auch du musst mit ihm reden und über die Tiefe von allem sprechen. Du musst ihm sagen was du bereit bist zu nehmen und zu geben. Ihr müsst Regeln festlegen und sie befolgen. Diese Schlucht zwischen euch, wenn auch von Außen nicht sichtbar, wird euch auffressen und dann wird es zu spät sein."<br/>
Mycroft war sprachlos. War er wirklich so leicht zu lesen, für eine einfache alte Dame. Sie kannte seinen Bruder gewiss gut und hatte anscheinend auch ein Auge für ihn gehabt.<br/>
"Martha ich denke sie übertrumpfen uns alle." sagte er und sie lachte laut auf.<br/>
"Oh Mycroft, das gewiss nicht, aber ich erkenne Gefühle. Und ihr Zwei seid wahrscheinlich genauso dazu in der Lage wie alle anderen von uns Normalsterblichen."<br/>
"Ich gebe zu ich bin ein bisschen überfordert und das soll etwas heißen. Ich sehe ihre Sichtweise und trotzdem, es ist schlimm das mich ein einfacher Kommentar so aus der Bahn wirft. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht wie ich damit fertig werden soll." gab er zu.<br/>
"Nun das musst du für dich wissen, aber sei dir bewusst, dass ich immer für euch da bin. Wenn Sherlock glücklich ist bin ich es auch. Ich sehe wie gut ihr euch tut. Und ich weiß das es Zeit braucht, die ihr euch nehmen müsst."<br/>
"Ich denke du hast recht und ich weiß diese Dinge aber ich kann sie nicht ausdrücken. Weisst du, meine Mauer ist höher als Sherlocks. Ich musste länger damit kämpfen als er wahrscheinlich weiß und es ist nicht alles wegen ihm. Ich habe in meinem Leben viel zu bereuen und diese Reste werde ich niemals los. Aber ich denke mein Bruder wird sie auf sich beziehen und es fängt genauso an wie es vorher war."<br/>
"Dann sprich mit ihm. Erkläre deine Gründe, sei offen, denn sonst werdet ihr es nicht schaffen und ich werde jemanden umbringen bevor ich zusehe wie Sherlock wieder abstürzt." Sie sagte diese Worte mit einem Ernst und Mycroft glaubte ihr aufs Wort.<br/>
"Weißt du, ich denke du wärst eine gute Mutter geworden. Ich bin froh das mein Bruder dich hat."<br/>
Er lächelte sie warm an und erkannte die Erstaunlichkeit dieser Person vor ihm.<br/>
"Ich bin nicht nur für ihn da, ich bin es auch für dich. Du kannst zu mir kommen wenn du Rat brauchst. Ich kann dir vielleicht nicht bei Kriegen helfen, aber ich habe ein Händchen für sture Brüder.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu.<br/>
"Ich muss mich bedanken, ich werde dir immer dankbar sein. Leider muss ich weiterarbeiten. Bitte sag meinem Bruder, dass ich ihn nicht hasse ja?"<br/>
"Natürlich, aber ich denke er muss es von dir hören."<br/>
"Ich werde nachdenken und heute Abend vorbeikommen. Sag ihm das nicht, er würde nur durchdrehen. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."<br/>
"Ich danke dir, es bringt mich um ihn so zu sehen. Hab einen schönen Tag."<br/>
mit einem letzten freundlichen Lächeln drehte sie sich um und verschwand.<br/>
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte sofort seine besorgte PA.<br/>
"Ja, es geht mir gut."<br/>
Und zum ersten mal an diesem Tag glaubte sie ihm.</p><p>Mycroft wollte schnell fertig werden und so kniete er sich in seine Arbeit. Er ließ die Pausen aus und war eine Stunde früher als erwartet bereit. Er saß also in seinem Sessel und dachte nach.<br/>
Wie sollte er Sherlock gegenübertreten. Würde er es verstehen. Die Kluft zwischen ihnen war kleiner geworden aber immernoch vorhanden. Sollte er es wagen sie zu überqueren und sich öffnen. Er hatte es immer bevorzugt der Starke zu sein, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten und seine Maske zu tragen. Dennoch wusste er das sie nur eine Chance hatten wenn beide ehrlich zueinander waren. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ er das Büro und fuhr zu seinem Bruder.</p><p>Sherlock war deprimiert in die Wohnung gekommen. Er hatte es versaut, sein Bruder hasste ihn wahrscheinlich. Schon wieder hatte er sich nicht zurückhalten können und ihn verletzt. IDIOT, schrie sein verstand, nichts kannst du richtig machen. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, ihm klar machen das er ein Idiot war. Also schickte er Mrs. Hudson. Er dachte ein Anfang war ganz gut. Sie war netter zu ihm gewesen und sie verstand das Problem. Egal was er sagte, sie war eine kluge Frau und fast wie eine Mutter für ihn.<br/>
Er schmiss sich aufs Sofa und rollte sich zusammen. Da war er wieder, allein und weinte. Immer musste er alles rausposaunen was er dachte, selbst wenn es nur von einem unterforderten Verstand verursacht wurde. Sein Bruder war nicht langweilig, im Gegenteil. Er war ein erstaunlicher Mann, mit so unendlich vielen Fähigkeiten, er regierte Englang um Gottes Willen.<br/>
Viele Stunden lag er da und versank in Selbsthass. Er erschreckte sich als John ihn plötzlich anrüttelte.<br/>
"Alles ok?"<br/>
"Sieht es so aus?" fragte er gereizt. Wieso musste John immer das Offensichtliche fragen.<br/>
"Willst du einen Tee?"<br/>
"Ja." grummelte der Detektiv und zog sich wieder zusammen.</p><p>Nach dem Tatort musste John in die Klinik und Sherlock fuhr direkt zu Mycroft. Danach hatte er die Zeit aus den Augen verloren.<br/>
"Hier." sagte sein Mitbewohner und überreichte eine Tasse.<br/>
"Hm" schnaubte Sherlock.<br/>
"Sherlock.." Oh Gott dieser Ton. Der "Wir müssen reden und es wird dir nicht gefallen" Ton.<br/>
"Was?" fragte er genervt.<br/>
"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war schrecklich in der letzten Zeit und es tut mir leid." er sah unbehaglich aus.<br/>
"Ich habe gewisse Gefühle für dich mit denen ich nicht gut umgegangen bin und ich entschuldige mich dafür. Ich will das du weißt wie sehr ich dich schätze und wie viel mir unsere Freundschaft bedeutet und...."<br/>
Er wollte gerade weitersprechen doch Sherlock hörte Schritte. Die Schritte. Er sprang auf und ließ seine Tasse fallen. Sobald er seinen Bruder sah warf er sich in seine Arme.<br/>
"Bitte, Bitte, Bitte verzeih mir." er weinte wieder und durchnässte den Anzug seines Bruders.<br/>
Mycroft zog ihn sanft von sich und Sherlock zitterte.<br/>
War es das, die unvermeindliche Trennung. Würden sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Sofort warf er sich wieder in Mycroft.<br/>
"Nein bitte geh nicht, ich tue alles was du willst, aber geh nicht. Bitte." er wusste wie verzweifelt er klang doch es war ihm egal. Er konnte seinen Bruder jetzt nicht verlieren.<br/>
"Sherlock ich möchte nur mit dir reden." flüsterte Mycroft und ließ Sherlock los. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte den Arzt.<br/>
"Doktor." Sie würden niemals Freunde werden, das wusste Sherlock, und es war unwichtig.<br/>
"Mycroft, ich wollte gerade etwas mit Sherlock besprechen."<br/>
"Später John, komm mit." Er zog seinen Bruder in sein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür.<br/>
Mycroft sah sich um und Sherlock wurde nervös.<br/>
"Sherlock wir müssen ein Gespräch bezüglich unserer... Beziehung führen."<br/>
"Oh Gott bitte geh nicht weg, es tut mir so leid." Der Jüngere sah aus als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen und Mycroft setzte sich aufs Bett und winkte seinen Bruder zu sich. Ohne Zögern hatte er den Detektiv auf sich und wurde fest umklammert.<br/>
"Shh, beruhige dich, ich werde nicht gehen." Er hörte das Schluchzen seines Bruders und streichelte sein Haar.<br/>
"Wirklich?"<br/>
"Ja wirklich, aber wir müssen darüber sprechen."<br/>
"Ok." Mycroft wollte sich ein wenig entfernen doch der Griff um ihn war eisern, als könnte er sich auflösen. Er erkannte seinen Bruder wieder. Als Kind war er sehr emotional und es war schön zu sehen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Das Leben hatte ihn nicht abgestumpft, es hatte ihn nur vorsichtiger gemacht.<br/>
"Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Martha und sie hat mir geholfen gewisse Dinge zu entdecken. Ich denke wir müssen offen sein wenn das funktionieren soll und ich denke wir sollte jetzt damit anfangen."<br/>
Sherlock nickte und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, während weiter sein Kopf gestreichelt wurde.<br/>
"Wir haben Mauern um uns errichtet und, im Gegensatz zu dir, sind meine Mauern um einiges stabiler und dicker. Ich weiß ich habe vielleicht überreagiert aber ich kann damit noch nicht umgehen. "<br/>
"Es tut mir leid, Mycroft."<br/>
"Ich glaube dir. Aber es gibt Dinge die Zeit brauchen und auch wenn ich dir vertraue, kann ich diese Mauern nicht einfach abreißen. Sie sind schon länger da als du denkst und sie haben nicht immer etwas mit dir zu tun. Ich habe Dinge getan die ich bereue und die mich verfolgen und ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, egal was passiert. Aber ich kann diese Stimme in meinem Kopf nicht abstellen, die sagt du wirst mich verlassen. Und bevor du etwas sagst, ich weiß das auch du diese Stimme hast."<br/>
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist alles was ich habe und ich kann es nicht ertragen zu denken, dass du mich hasst. Es tut mir weh. Manchmal wenn ich schlafen will sehe ich die riesige Enttäuschung in deinen Augen, als du mich in die Reha bringen musstest. Und ich weiß das ich damals nicht richtig war und ich bereue es mehr als du mir glauben kannst, aber immer wenn ich es sehe stirbt etwas in mir. Ich wollte immer das du stolz auf mich sein kannst und ich will es immernoch. Und dann denke ich, wenn du nicht da bist kann ich dich nicht enttäuschen also schiebe ich dich weg und hoffe du siehst nicht wie kaputt ich bin. Das du noch deinen kleinen Bruder siehst der mit dir gespielt hat und auf den du vertrauen konntest und nicht den kaputten Mann der ich jetzt bin. Ich schiebe dich weg und es tut weh und ich denke ich tue das Richtige aber es tut so verdammt weh und dann schreibe ich diese Nachricht und es bricht mein Herz weil du der beste Mann bist den ich kenne und dann weiß ich das du mich hasst und ich ertrinke und niemand rettet mich. Und dann kommst du zurück und ich kann die Erleichterung nicht in Worte fassen. Und ich denke das nächste mal wird noch schlimmer, also lasse ich dich einfach nicht rein und es bringt mich um."<br/>
Der letzte Satz war geflüstert und Mycroft hörte die Traurigkeit.<br/>
"Ich verstehe es, wirklich. Ich war lange Zeit nicht da und es tut mir leid. Immer wenn du mich loswerden willst denke ich es liegt an mir, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe und ich hasse mich das ich es nicht besser machen konnte. Und du ignorierst mich und verspottest mich und es bricht etwas in mir, weil ich immer nur deine Anerkennung wollte und es ist sentimental und dumm, aber ich wollte immer nur dein großer Bruder sein. Und diese Nachricht hat mich an all das erinnert, an all den Schmerz, und es hat mich überwältigt zu sehen wie schhnell du wieder fort sein kannst. Ich weiß du hast dich geändert, das haben wir beide, aber es tut trotzdem weh. Wir haben das so lange gemacht, es fühlt sich natürlich an und ich denke du hast einen guten Grund mich zu hassen und ich liege in der Nacht wach weil ich überlege wie ich es besser machen kann."<br/>
"Du hast immer alles richtig gemacht."<br/>
"Nun niemand ist perfekt und jeder Mensch hat Fehler, so ungern ich das auch zugebe. Aber wir müssen über so etwas sprechen denn es wird sonst nicht funktionieren und wir drehen uns im Kreis."<br/>
"Ich weiß." flüsterte Sherlock gegen Mycrofts Brust.<br/>
"Und ich weiß das auch, denn wir sind vermutlich die schlausten Leute im Land. Und trotzdem tuen wir uns weh, weil wir zu beschränkt sind einmal mit einander zu sprechen."<br/>
Sie mussten kichern.<br/>
"Und ich will das du mir sagst wenn es dir schlecht geht oder du Hilfe brauchst oder wenn du einfach hören musst das ich dich lieb habe und das ich unendlich stolz auf dich bin, es immer war und immer sein werde."<br/>
"Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte der Jüngere zurückhaltend.<br/>
"Aber natürlich sieh dich nur an. Du rettest Leben, du fängst Mörder und du kümmerst dich um deine Freunde. Wie könnte ich nicht stolz sein?"<br/>
"Aber ich habe so viele Dinge falsch gemacht."<br/>
"Und du hast so viele Dinge richtig gemacht."<br/>
"Aber du warst immer der, der sich gekümmert hat. Der sich gesorgt hat und alles bereinigt hat. Ich bewundere dich so unglaublich für deine Geduld mit mir und wie du der mächtigste Mann Englands geworden bist. So wie dein Verstand arbeitet und wie du der Einzige bist der mich besiegen kann. Wie du mir als Kind Rätsel gegeben hast damit ich mich nicht langweile und wie du mit mir gespielt hast damit ich mich nicht einsam fühle. All diese Sachen hast du getan und ich habe dir nie gedankt. Ich habe dir nie gesagt wie stolz ich bin dich Bruder nennen zu dürfen."<br/>
"Genauso stolz wie ich bin, kleiner Bruder."<br/>
"Sieh uns an wir werden zu sentimentalen Kindern." Sie mussten lachen.<br/>
"Tja, du hast immer alles von mir abverlangt Sherlock."<br/>
Sherlock fühlte sich nicht angegriffen. Er wusste das es ein Scherz war und er war glücklich. Eines Tages könnten sie wieder scherzen und sie würden sich freuen und gegenseitig hänseln wie früher.<br/>
"Danke, Bruder." sagte der Detektiv.<br/>
"Wofür?"<br/>
"Das du es verstehst. Das du mir vergibst. Das du mir eine Chance gegeben hast. Und das du immer zurückgekommen bist."<br/>
"Ich bin immer für dich da, kleiner Bruder."<br/>
"Und ich bin für dich da, großer Bruder."<br/>
Sie lagen eine Weile so. Verarbeiteten die neuen Parameter ihrer Beziehung und dankten schweigen der alten Dame unter ihnen.<br/>
"Soll ich bleiben?" fragte Mycroft nach einer Weile.<br/>
"Bitte." kam sofort die Antwort.<br/>
Sie zogen sich um und stiegen wieder ins Bett. Sie drückten sich so weit wie möglich aneinander und lagen still.<br/>
"Ruh dich aus Sherlock, ich gehe nicht weg." flüsterte Mycroft in die Dunkelheit.<br/>
"Ich hab dich lieb." war die Antwort und es waren die letzten Worte die gesprochen wurden bevor sie einschliefen und sich festhielten. Sie hatten noch einen Weg vor sich doch die letzten Tage zeigten, dass sie es schaffen konnten und das würden sie auch.</p><p> </p><p>In der Wohnung war es still und John lag in seinem Bett. Er müsste Vieles wieder gut machen, aber er würde sich für seinen Freund freuen. Er wollte diese Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Er würde sich unter Kontrolle halten und vielleicht eine Therapie machen. Er konnte eine Freundin finden. Und Sherlock und Mycroft, diese beiden brauchten nur einander und er war froh zu sehen das keiner der beiden so kalt war wie sie es immer vorspielten. Er wollte nur das Beste für seinen Mitbewohner und er wird alles tun um ihm das zu zeigen. Er muss akzeptieren, dass diese beiden alles für den Anderen bedeuteten und vielleicht hatte er irgendwann das Glück auch seinen Seelenverwandten zu finden. Eines Tages, kann er villeicht auch solch tiefe Liebe spüren.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>